Queen Chica’s Spell
by Stessa
Summary: They accidently got a necklace each. Now Troy and Sharpay are stuck in each other's bodies, and nobody knows how they can go back. And when they're stuck like this, will secrets be revealed? A Troypay story dedicated to Noukka.
1. Goolah's Shop

_Hi guys. Yeah, I know, I have so many things going on right now! I'm currently co-writing three stories! Two with MelleG and one with AK-tutti, but when this idea came to me… I just had, and I mean HAD to write it down. So Urgh, bear with me, please? And I know I said I'd wait until my exams were over, but I can't stop myself from writing, I'm addicted. This whole story will be dedicated to one of my best friends, Michelle, who is also MelleG as you guys know her. I love you, girl. I'm sad we're parting ways after 9th grade, I'm gonna miss you._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 1.**

**Goolah's Shop.**

_Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton had never believed in magic. Sharpay believed, that the closest thing you came to magic, was the feeling you got when you were in love with your only one. Troy meant, that true love, as well as magic, didn't exist, and that it was all a big lie._

_But they didn't know, that in a few weeks, everything was about to change for the two of them. And that Sharpay would learn, that magic did exist, and Troy would realize, that love was actually there. They just had no idea, what was about to happen to the both of them._

_The only things they had in common, were the friends they shared, the school they went to, their passion for acting and singing, and then of course, the fact that they didn't believe in magic. They both also didn't know, that they were driving their friends crazy, because of the last thing they didn't like; each other._

_But they were about to learn more about each other, life, magic and love._

_They were about to start they journey of their lives…_

--

"…Sharpay?"

"Hallo, Shar, can't you hear us? We asked if you wanted to go to the mall with us after school?"

"Shar!?"

"SHARPAY!?"

"…what?"

Taylor looked at her, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay, Shar?"

"What, me?" Sharpay asked, sitting upright in her seat again, "Yeah, of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were out there!" Gabriella said, "You had this distant look in your eyes. You really had me going for a minute there!"

"Sorry Gabs," Sharpay smiled, "I was just… I've been really tired lately, no need to worry."

Gabriella shot her a sweet smile, just as the boys found themselves a seat around the table too. They'd just picked up their lunches, and that had taken it's time. Troy took a seat next to Gabriella, just across from Sharpay. He handed Gabriella the lunch he had brought to her.

"Are you sure, Shar?" Gabriella asked again, as Sharpay's head landed on her hand again, and she started staring into space once again.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, "Is the Ice Princess having problems? What sorts? Boy trouble?"

"I'm right here, Bolton," Sharpay snapped, "You don't have to refer to me in third person! And yes, I do have boy trouble! You are the trouble! You annoy the hell out of me!"

"Aouch!" Troy said, shaking his hand like he just burned his fingers, "That hurt! Maybe you're turning into a Fire Princess instead of ice!"

"Oh, Bolton," Sharpay said, shooting him an evil smile, "I see you've finally learned the differences between fire and ice! Uh, let's all clap our hands together for Troy!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Oh no!" Troy sarcastically replied back, "Watch your nails, they may break if you keep banging your hands together like that!"

"Oh wow!" Sharpay said, placing a hand on her heart, "Did you just say something cleaver, I didn't know you were even able to!?"

Troy glared at her, anger building inside him, "Shut up, Sharpay! Like you're so Goddamn perfect!"

"Well, I'm more perfect than you." Sharpay said, "People love me!"

"No they don't!" Troy argued, "They hate you! Why do you think you don't have any friends!?"

The whole table held their breath, and watched as Sharpay pushed her chair back and grabbed her things from the table. She didn't say anything, she just hurried out of the cafeteria, the crowd parting for her.

"Great Troy!" Ryan said, turning to glare at him, "Why do you have to talk to her that way? You know it's not true! She does have friends. Why can't you get along with her?"

"It's her who can't get along with me!" Troy argued, "Why do you always place the blame on me! She's just as much at fault!"

"You know she has problems, Troy!" Taylor said, "Why can't you just be nice to her!? I can't believe you hate her that much!"

"I don't…" Troy swallowed hard, shooting a glance at Gabriella, "I don't hate her… She just annoys me, okay?"

"Yeah!" Chad said, "But deal with it, Troy! You're annoying her too, can't you see!? What's wrong with you, man! I even feel bad for her!"

"Just leave me alone!" Troy mumbled. He pushed his chair back and followed in Sharpay's track, aiming to go to his secret hide out. Chad, of all people knew how much his constant arguing with Sharpay bothered him. He was one of the few people he trusted with his secrets, and every time he'd had a fight with Sharpay, Chad was the one to listen to him. Or Gabriella. She listened too. She was the best friend he'd ever had, because she could help him with stuff his guy friends couldn't.

"Can you believe them?" Taylor mumbled, looking at the doors, which had just smacked close, "It's getting so annoying. What are we gonna do about this?"

"I don't know…" Ryan whispered, "It's really hurting her. She says she's trying to be nicer to him, but every time, he always says something to her, and they end up arguing all over again."

"It's like they've been married for 50 years!" Gabriella giggled, reaching out for Ryan's hand. He was her boyfriend, so she supported him a great deal, "But I can't stand this anymore either."

"We have to figure out a way to make them calm down." Chad said, "I mean, the next video night is this Friday, and I can't stand another night listening to their babbling. I mean, seriously! Last time, Sharpay actually threw the left over pizza on him while he was sleeping."

Taylor giggled at the memory, "It was pretty funny, but!" she got serious, "I don't want them to continue their ´fight´" she used air quotes, "…either. Does any of you have any idea of to how we will avoid World War 3 next Friday?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella bit her lip, "It's not like we can't let one of them come. They're out best friends."

"Yeah, and Sharpay is my twin." Ryan said, "I just wish I knew why they are like this. I mean, Sharpay has never had any reasons to hate him, and I didn't think Troy even cared enough to get mad at her. What is his motive?"

Gabriella and Chad shared a look, but didn't say anything.

"…anyway." Taylor sighed, "I guess Gabs and I can try to talk some sense into Sharpay today. Just tell her to ignore him or something."

"Try that." Chad smiled, kissing his girlfriend's cheek, "Maybe she'll listen."

"Yeah…" Taylor mumbled, "Maybe she will."

--

"Uh, this top is cute!" Sharpay giggled, holding up a tight red top, with lots of pearls on it, "I think I'm gonna try this on, and then I'm ready to go! Okay?"

"Fine…" Gabriella sighed, "It's only like the 22nd thing you're trying on in an hour, but we're fine."

"Great!" Sharpay smiled, not catching the sarcasm. She hurried into a dressing room, and Taylor and Gabriella leaned themselves against the wall behind them. They were so tired. Sharpay was a shop-aholic. They were gonna lose their minds soon, if she didn't finish up.

Gabriella looked up to say something to Taylor, when her eyes caught a shop across the mall. She could see it through the window, and the minute her eyes landed there, she knew she had to check it out. "Tay, look at that!"

"What?" Taylor asked, looking in the direction Gabriella was pointing, "Oh… that looks interesting. Do you think we can leave ms. Shoppie here for awhile?"

"Yeah, let's just tell her to try on a few skirts or something." Gabriella mumbled. She approached Sharpay's dressing room, and knocked on the door, "Shar? We're going to check out this new shop across the mall. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Sure." Sharpay replied, her voice hoarse, coming from inside the dressing room, "I'm not a baby, Gabby. And you're not my mommy. Where do we meet afterwards?"

"The ice cream parlour." Gabriella quickly decided.

"Deal."

"We'll see you there." Gabriella said. She turned around to look at Taylor, and the two friends hurried across the mall, and stopped when they stood outside the new shop. They took a look at the name.

**Goolah's Shop**

"What kind of a name is Goolah?" Taylor whispered, eyeing the shop.

"The kind of a name for a woman like her?" Gabriella tried, pointing at the woman behind the desk. She was huge, and African-American. Her hair was in cornrows, and her clothes, a dress and flats, were multicoloured. "Do we dare to go inside?"

"Yes." Taylor said, "I bet they have like… tons of weird voodoo-stuff, and … other things."

"Oh, I don't believe in stuff like that." Gabriella said, walking into the store nonetheless, "But it's fun to look. And maybe some of the stuff in there is cool. Y'know, to mix and match with regular clothes."

"Yeah!" Taylor said, quickly approaching a huge shelf with weird vases and other porcelain things.

They both walked around in the shop for awhile, checking out all the cool things. Gabriella picked out a pair of earrings that she knew her mother would love, and paid for them. Taylor was more interested in the weird stories, which belonged to some of the jewelleries and other stuff. You could read a little bit of the story, and you got the whole story on paper if you bought the jewellery.

Taylor approached the desk, to talk to Gabriella, when her eyes caught two beautiful necklaces, lying there. "Wow…" she mumbled, "That is so cool! What is it?" she looked at Goolah with curious eyes, "Does these two have a story?"

"It has a very awesome story!" Goolah said, "But quite unbelievable, though I believe it."

"Are these for sale?" Taylor asked, "I have to have them. I will probably never wear them, but they are really special."

"They are for sale." Goolah said, "You just have to take care of them wisely. If they end in the wrong hands, things can do wrong. And you have to read the story closely before you do anything with them."

"Sure." Taylor said, "I'm gonna buy them."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Taylor's crazy ideas, and watched as her best friend paid for the necklaces. Taylor carefully slipped the jewellery into her bag, but opened up the paper, as she and Gabriella made their way to the ice cream parlour, where they were meeting Sharpay.

They found her, and they decided to have some ice cream before they headed home. Therefore they ordered each one, and sat down by a little table.

"Did you find anything?" Sharpay asked, licking her strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah, I found these." Gabriella said, holding out the earrings, "And Tay, what was it you bought?"

"These two…" Taylor slowly replied, picking the necklaces out of her bag, while she was still reading. She could hear Sharpay go ´Woow´, but her mind was on other stuff.

_…belonged to Queen Chica. She used them, as a way to prove her brother and sister, that love is important, and helped them get over their big fight, which had been going on for many years. However, when the spell is on them, it is hard to go back to normal. You must…_

"Wow, Tay!" Sharpay squealed, "There is a totally hot guy checking you out behind you! Don't turn around."

"Really?" Taylor asked, placing the story on the table along with the napkins. Interesting story or not, a hot guy checking her out, was her top priority. She may have a boyfriend, but it was still fun when someone liked her. "Behind me?"

"Yes." Gabriella nodded, "And he's so cute."

Taylor slowly turned her head a little, wanting to see him. He was cute. She turned back to her friends, a smile on her lip, "He is really cool!"

Sharpay giggled, "Oh well, you have a boyfriend. What do you say we go home now?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "Let me just clean this away." She grabbed all the dirty napkins and threw them in the trash. What she didn't know was, that Taylor's story for the necklaces ended down there too…

* * *

_Okay, so this was first chapter. It may seem a little weird right now, but it is a supernatural story. I hope you liked the beginning though, and that you want me to continue this. Please review._

_**Tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	2. Truth or Dare?

_Great, thank you so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! I love them. And some of you know what's gonna happen, because some of you mentioned it. This story is sort of a mix between "The Hot Chick" and "Freaky Friday", so you're warned. I'll be using scenes and such from the movies, and if any of you have any crazy ideas, please do tell me?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 2. **

**Truth or Dare? **

"So, I thought, maybe we could watch ´The Notebook´, that movie is like, the best ever!?" Sharpay suggested, holding up the DVD for everyone to take a look at.

"Isn't it a chick flick?" Chad asked, his eyebrows arched together.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, not seeing the big deal, "So?"

"Forget it, Sharpay!" Troy interrupted them, "There's no way you're gonna make me watch that shit. It's by far one of the worst movies ever. Let us watch ´Die Hard´ in stead or something."

"´Die Hard´!?" Sharpay shrieked, "Come on, Troy! Isn't that just a movie where everything blows up? Yup, that's really funny for your female friends to watch!"

"Like ´The Notebook´ is much better!" Troy argued back, "We would probably end up falling asleep or something! It's just a bunch of lovey-dovey feelings, expressed by bad acting! We'll all definitely end up falling asleep if we put that one on!"

"No!" Sharpay said, angrily throwing the DVD into the couch, "If we watch ´Die Hard´ I'm out of here. I don't want to waste my great Friday night watching that crap."

"Fine," Troy smiled, and for a moment Sharpay believed she'd won, "Just go. It'll be much more fun for the rest of us, if you aren't here anyway."

Sharpay was taken aback, and she didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't believe he'd say that. What had she ever done to him? She didn't know. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat, and turned around on her heels, walking out of the room to find her things.

"Troy!?" Gabriella yelled, "I can't believe you'd say that! You're an idiot!" she hit him square across the head, and her and Ryan rushed after Sharpay to make her stay at Chad's house. It wasn't fun if she wasn't there, anyway.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Troy." Chad said, shaking his head, which made all his hair bounce up and down, "Why do you insist to hurt her that way? What has she done to you?"

"I think you know that fairly well, Chad." Troy just replied, sinking into the couch. He regretted saying that to Sharpay. He honestly didn't want to see her get hurt. He was just so confused with everything going on, and she always acted strange, and he didn't know what he thought of her, though Gabriella always tried to help him sort it out.

Taylor shot the guys a weird look, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Chad replied. A huge smile covered his face, when he saw Gabriella and Ryan coming into the living room again, dragging Sharpay behind them. She was trying to fight, but they were stronger than her.

"Now that we're all here again…" Ryan begun, "Let's settle for a comedy or something?"

"Great idea!" Gabriella agreed, "Let's watch… uhm, how about ´Bruce the Almighty´? I so love that movie."

"Yes!" Chad said, "Let's watch that one." He quickly kneed down and found the movie. He plopped it in, but right before he was about to press play, he turned around to look at Troy and Sharpay, "…or does anyone have a problem with that?"

"I don't." Troy said, "But let me just ask Sharpay, after all, she's always trouble."

"Taylor," Sharpay said, looking at her, "Could you please tell Troy that he's the one who's always trouble, and no Chad, I don't have a problem with the movie."

"Why can't you speak to me directly?" Troy asked, hurt flashing across his face.

"Taylor, would you please tell Troy, that I'm not speaking to people who keeps insulting me?"

"Troy…" Taylor begun, turning towards him, "Sharpay says that-"

"I HEARD HER THE FIRST TIME!" Troy yelled, angrily punching a pillow.

Taylor looked taken aback for a second, but then she quickly held her hand in front of her, as to defend herself. She shot her way into a brown leather chair, and drew her legs under herself, not wanting to get in the middle of Troy and Sharpay's fight. She looked at the others, who just sighed because of their friends.

"Let's just watch the movie?" Ryan suggested, taking a seat on the floor, where Gabriella quickly joined him, to snuggle up against him. Taylor squeezed his way into the chair where Taylor was sitting, and that left Troy and Sharpay with the couch to share – as always. They sat as far as they could from each other, in each an end of the couch, and they didn't throw one look at each other.

Ryan pressed play, and soon Jim Carrey and Jennifer Aniston were flashing across the screen, making all of them burst with laughter. It really was a fun movie, and it cleared the mood a little, because when the movie was done, they all repeated the same sentence over and over:

"_It's good, it's gooood!_"

When they had laughed a little longer, they sat down in a circle on the floor, wanting to play truth or dare. Whoever the bottle landed on, was the pick truth or dare, and the person who spun the bottle, should ask them a question, or tell them to do the dare. Gabriella went first, and she spun the bottle, where it landed on Taylor.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it really true that you once got a B?"

Taylor hung her head in shame, and nodded. The others burst out laughing, only Taylor could be so ashamed of a B. Taylor didn't think it was funny though, so she shot them a killer look, and spun the bottle again. It landed on Troy, who looked frightened. Taylor was one of the few who could get to the bottom of a secret, by just one question. She had a scary ability of hers there.

"Truth or date?" she asked, squeezing her eyebrows together.

"Truth." Troy said. He really didn't want to do a dare, because… Taylor was also known for giving crazy, almost impossible dares, that would end with him doing something stupid.

"Oh, I have an interesting one for you…" Taylor said, "I've been thinking about it for some time, so I was hoping to get to ask you." she paused, "Rumours have floated around campus, that the hottie, Troy Bolton, basketball star, is crushing on someone? And when I say crushing, I mean crushing _a lot_, like falling in love." She wrinkled her eyebrows suggestively, "Is that true?"

"Yes." Troy simply said, not caring if they knew he liked someone. Gabriella and Chad already knew anyway, so it was no big deal if his two other friends and _Sharpay_ knew.

"Oh!" Taylor squealed, clapping her hands together in delight, "Who is?"

"Sorry," Troy said, "That's not a part of the question."

"Oh Damnit!" Taylor said, as she realized her mistake, "I shouldn't have asked if it was true, I should have asked who!"

Troy laughed, and reminded himself to pick dare for the rest of the night, otherwise they'd ask him who it was. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Sharpay.

"Oh," Troy said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He chuckled, "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and give me a five minutes lap dance."

"Are you really that desperate?" Sharpay asked, standing up from her position on the floor. "I thought you hated me?" she continued, slipping her tight top over her head to reveal a red bra, "Why would you want a lap dance from a person you hate?"

Troy looked in awe as she took her skirt off too. He hadn't really expected her to do it. He'd expected her to turn the dare down, another way for him to win over her. But she didn't, now she stood before him in only her underwear, and he mumbled; "I hate you, yes Sharpay, But let's face it, you're hot."

"Fine." Sharpay said, "Where do you want to do this? On that chair over there?"

Troy nodded and stood up. Then the other 4 had to watch, as Sharpay grinded herself around Troy's lap, not even blushing. She even let him place his hands on her hips, because he couldn't control himself. When they five minutes were up, Sharpay stood up from his lap, and got dressed again. Troy just sat there, wanting to keep doing this, because she was really good at it.

But he sat down, and Sharpay spun the bottle, which landed on Chad. They continued to play the game for about 20 minutes, and now it was Taylor's turn to spin again. It landed on Troy – ironically.

"Uuuh, truth or dare?" Taylor asked, a smile on her face.

"You wont get me!" Troy said, "Dare."

Taylor got quiet for awhile. She didn't know what to tell him. Just then her cell started ringing, and she duck into her purse to find it. However, she found something else too. She had totally forgotten those two necklaces she bough the other day! She quickly turned her cell off, and pulled the necklaces out. She shot Troy a grin, and dared him to take one of them on.

He obliged, but the dare sounded that he wasn't allowed to take it off until the next morning. The game went on, and soon Sharpay got the same dare from Gabriella, under the exact same rules. She didn't mind. The necklace was kinda cute. The only problem was that Troy was wearing the other half of it.

After a little while, the game stopped, and they settled for another movie. ´Night at the Museum´ was their choice, because it had both romance and action, and both Troy and Sharpay said it was ok. They all snuggled under a blanket, which, unfortunately for Troy and Sharpay, was to be shared two and two. They didn't want to sit close to each other, so they kept stealing the blanket from the other, which caused in cursing, that annoyed their friends.

"No, Troy!" Sharpay whisper-yelled, "Give me! I'm the girl, you're supposed to be a gentleman!"

"Not in front of you!" Troy said, holding on to the blanket, as Sharpay tried to grab it, "You act like everything is about you, but it aren't! You're not the Queen of the world! Everybody hates you, Sharpay. Let it go!"

Sharpay frowned, and released the blanket from her hands. She stood up and grabbed her things from the floor. Before anyone could stop her, she made her way outside, slapping the door behind her.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, disappointment in her eyes. Troy lowered his sight, and quickly stood up too, following in Sharpay's step. He couldn't stand to have them blow up at him one more time tonight, so he made his way home, to go to sleep in his own bed.

--

Troy could feel the light sneaking its way through the windows, prickling on his heavy eyelids. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet, so he slapped his hand to the side, expecting to find his sloppy pillow, but instead he found, a soft pillow. He found it quite wonderful, and didn't even question why it was there, he just hugged it to his body, like he always did.

He was about to fall into slumber again, when something tickled his neck. He reached up to brush it away, but found hair covering the place. He shot his eyes open, in surprise, and turned his head to look at the hair in his hand. It was blonde… how did he get long, blonde hair? Was Chad and Ryan pulling a joke on him? He was about to laugh it off, when he realized that the hand holding the hair, wasn't his. He had long pink nails, and the hand was much smaller than his own.

He sat up in bed, and looked around the room. Since when did his room turn pink and white? Since when did he have a huge bed and a plasma TV!? He looked around, and realized that he was in Sharpay's room. He'd only been there once, but he could recognize it anytime. How did he end up there?

He looked around to see if he could find her somewhere, but caught a look of his own body. His skin was milky white, and he was wearing a black nighty! He looked at his chest in shock, as he realized that he had two well formed breasts to fill out his dress. He placed a hand there, to check if they were real, and they were!

Just then, he let out a scream, and rushed to the nearest mirror. He continued to scream in horror, as it was Sharpay's face screaming back at him.

* * *

_Okay then, now it's time to leave a review for more? Please? I'll love you forever you know that. __**Tootles, **__Stessa x3_


	3. Pinch Me, Am I Dreaming?

_Thanks for the reviews. I love them ;p The reason I've been able to write so much lately, is because I'm sick, which sucks, because I should be at school, getting ready for my exams. So when I do get well again (which I hope is soon) I'll have to do a lot of stuff, I think, to make up for being sick, and maybe then I wont be able to write, but who knows? Anyway, I've written a lot of chapters ahead, so the updates should still flow. Now, I'm gonna quit ramble, and let you read my story instead. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 3.**

**Pinch Me, Am I Dreaming? **

Troy only stopped screaming, to take in a breath. He couldn't believe it! When he lifted his hand up to cover his mouth, Sharpay did the same in the mirror. Was it some sort of weird joke!? Was Chad trying to scare the shit out of him or what!

He turned around to take in the room. It definitely was Sharpay's. Everything was pink, and it was huge, with posters hanging everywhere of pop and rock stars. He looked at himself again, and come face to face with her nighty one more time. He placed his hands on his body, to feel the curve of his hips and a filled out butt on his back.

He opened his mouth and screamed again, and just then realized that his voice was higher too. He sounded a hell of a lot like Sharpay. He was seriously loosing his mind!

Just then Mrs. Evans barged trough the doors, a scared look in her eyes, "What's wrong, Sharpay honey?" she asked, "Did you get a zit? Was there a spider, what?"

"Nothing… nothing, Mrs. Eva- mom." Troy said, biting his lips. He awkwardly placed his arms in front of his huge chest, not really comfortable by being seen like this. "Nothing mom, I just… I was doing a theatre exercise."

"Well, do it calmer then." Mrs. Evans said. She shot him a weird look, and left the room, closing the door safely behind her.

Troy hurried into the bathroom, to check if things were different down… there too. He pulled his, no _Sharpay's_ thong down, and realized that it was. There was no way, he could have had his… _thing_ down there anyway.

He needed to pee, but he wasn't exactly an expert in the whole thing, when he had to sit down. He knew he had to try though, she he sat on her toilet, and realized that that was actually pretty comfortable. When he was done, he stood up, and flushed the toilet.

So.

He was trapped in Sharpay's body, and he didn't know where Sharpay was. His guess would be in his body, but he didn't know how it happened. All he knew was that it was freaking him out. Just then he realized something… he had free access to a very hot, female body. He could touch anything he wanted to.

He knew Sharpay would kill him, but she wasn't there right now. He placed a hand on each breast, and squeezed, taking in the feeling of Sharpay's boobs. They were definitely good. The only thing weird about it right now was, that he was actually touching them on himself. It would have been better if he had been in his own body, and could touch them from there.

Walking into the room again, still taking in the feel of his breasts, he looked around. Just when he looked himself in the mirror again, he realized that maybe he should actually find Sharpay. He looked at himself, and tempted on whether or not he should take on some decent clothes. However, he figured that this way… would be much more fun.

He bounced down the stairs, going for the front door, when Mrs. Evans' voice stopped him again;

"Where are you going, Sharpay?"

"Outside… _mom_." Troy replied, shooting her what he thought was Sharpay's sweet, innocent smile.

"In your nighty!?" Mrs. Evans shrieked, her voice shrill.

"Yes, mom." Troy smiled, "Don't you know? It's the new hit. Everybody does it." He shot her another smile, and hurried out the front door, ready to take the chance and hit his own house, hoping Sharpay might be there.

--

Sharpay softly stretched herself, her hands bumping into the wall behind her. She smiled to herself, satisfied by the good nights sleep she'd had. She had gotten so mad at Troy last night, that she just couldn't stand to be in that house anymore. It was wise of her to go home, she admitted.

She turned around on her left side, to see what time it was, however, when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to come face to face with a wall.

That was weird. Only the top of her bed was against a wall. Her bed wasn't placed in a corner. She sat up in the bed, and looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her own room.

Was it really Troy's room she was in…?

With her mouth open, she quickly stood out of bed, not understanding how she ended there. She turned around in a circle, biting her lip slightly. What was going on? Did she go over here last night to apologise to him, or something?

She swallowed hard, and tempted on whether or not she should call on Troy. She decided she should. "Troy…?" she whispered, but paused when she realized that her voice was different. It was darker, hoarse. Did she get a cold? "Troy…?" she tried again. Though the voice was familiar. Didn't she sound a lot like Troy himself?

She swallowed again, and took her nail to her mouth, ready to bite it, like she always did when she was nervous. She was surprised though, when she wasn't met by a long pink nail, but a short dirty one. She held her hands in front of her face, and stopped breathing when she saw that they were much bigger than they used to be. Since when did she get hairy knuckles…?

She let her gaze continue down her arms, and stopped when she realized she wasn't looking at herself. She was looking at Troy! What the hell was going on!?

She looked around the room, trying to find a mirror. But Troy was a guy. Why didn't guys have mirrors in their rooms!?

She placed her hands on her chest, and wasn't surprised to find her boobs gone. In stead she felt a nice six-pack. She looked at herself, and realized she was wearing a pair of blue boxers.

She took a deep breath, and got herself together. "Okay…" she calmly said, realizing her voice was exactly like Troy's, "Okay, calm down, Sharpay. You must be dreaming. There's no way you can be stuck in Troy Bolton's body. Just pinch yourself, real hard, and you'll wake up. Come on, do it."

She was afraid to do it, because she didn't want to know the answer. If she didn't wake up, she had to face the truth. If she didn't wake up, she was actually stuck in Troy Bolton's body. She slowly lifted her hand to her, no _Troy's_, shoulder, and pinched herself, as hard as possible. She flinched, but didn't wake up in her own bed.

She slowly took another deep breath, and tried to think clearly. She couldn't figure out what had happened, but she knew she had to talk to Troy. If she was in his body, in his room, he must be in her body, in her room! Oh shit! He was in her body! She wanted to scream by the thought of what he might do to it.

She rushed to one of the drawers and picked out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for him. She couldn't just walk out of here in boxers, that would be too embarrassing. She quickly took it on, and left the room. She stopped by the bathroom on her way down, to make sure she actually was trapped in Troy's body, and she was. It was his blue pools staring back at, when she looked in there.

She quickly picked at toothbrush she believed was Troy's, and brushed her teeth. She tried to style his hair, but discovered that was a very hard thing to do. She picked out a nice perfume from the shelf behind her, and just when she had taken it on, she realized it was for women, and that it must be his mom's.

She swallowed a laugh, and rushed down the stairs, to get to her house, before Troy did something stupid.

She quickly began to run, hoping she wouldn't crash into anyone Troy knew, that could only end in disaster. She didn't go far though, because when she rounded a corner, she crashed right into her own body.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, "Troy is that you!?"

"Yes!" he yelled, "You're Sharpay, right!?"

"Yes!" she yelled, quickly letting her eyes wander over her own body, "Troy!?" she yelled, "What is it that you're wearing!? Why didn't you put clothes on! This is so embarrassing! We have to go home."

"No!" Troy said, "I found this rather funny, actually. I was able to turn some heads on quite a few people on my way down here. And who can blame them, you are pretty hot, Sharpay."

"Well, cover yourself up!" she said, "My boobs are popping out of that nighty!"

"I know!" Troy laughed.

Sharpay quickly pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head, and forced it on her body. She couldn't let him walk around in her body like that. What wouldn't people think?

"Now…" She said, shooting him what she thought was a killer-look, however, it didn't exactly work with Troy's eyes, "When we're all decent, what is going on? What is happening?"

"I don't know." Troy admitted, "I just woke up in your body."

"Yeah," she agreed, and hugged Troy's body close, because she was getting chilly without a shirt on, "Maybe we should head to my house and talk about all this? We have to figure out what happened, and I have to dress me up!"

Troy laughed, "Okay… You wouldn't want to know what I did to your body, do you?"

"Did you even have time to do anything!?" Sharpay asked, as they made their way towards her house.

"Oh yeah," Troy said, "First I freaked out a little bit, but then I realized I was in a hot female body, so I started exploring it a little bit."

"What do you mean by _explore_!?" Sharpay said, narrowing her eyes in on him.

"Oh," Troy said, "Like this." He quickly placed his hands on his boobs and started squeezing them again, shooting Sharpay a devilish grin.

"Stop it, Troy!" Sharpay said, trying to slap his arms away, "I wont have you filling me up! Move your hands from my boobs!"

"No!" Troy said, "It feels good. You have very good boobs Sharpay, that was a compliment for once. See, we're making progress."

"I can't believe you're still so annoying in my body!" Sharpay said, mad, "I hoped that maybe it would have some sort of positive affect on you. But _noooo_, I'm stuck listening to this until we figure out what to do."

"And I'm happy to be able to do this." Troy said, still squeezing her boobs with a teasing smile on his face.

"Stop it!" Sharpay said.

Troy squeezing again.

"I said stop it!"

Another squeeze.

"Stop it, stop it right now!"

And yet again.

"I'm gonna kill you Troy!"

* * *

_Okay, so yeah. Now you leave me a review again, and make me happy. You know how much they mean to me, right? And also, MelleG, because this fic is for her! ;p So please make us both real happy, and review. _

_Much love, __**tootles, **__Stessa x3_


	4. Weird Thoughts and Actions

_Thank you, once again, for the reviews. You know they mean the world to me, right? And guess what? I'm still sick, sigh. But I'm writing though, and that's great, because I love to write. Anyway, here is the next chapter for ya' guys. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 4.**

**Weird Thoughts and Actions.**

"…Troy, please?" Sharpay said, "Stop squeezing my boobs. It looks weird for other people. They think I'm some sort of freak."

"So?" Troy questioned, "Look, we're at your house now. Don't worry. You're the only one to watch now."

"Like that ain't bad enough." Sharpay mumbled, opening the front door. They quickly entered, and before anybody saw they were there, they made their way towards Sharpay's room.

Troy threw himself on her bed, still touching her boobs once in awhile, and Sharpay hurried into her walk-in closet, to find something to put on her body. She quickly picked out a skirt and a cute top, and threw it to Troy. Then she rushed into the bathroom to find some clean underwear. She came into the room again, to find Troy still on her bed.

"All right now, mister." She said, "Close your eyes, and I'll put on your underwear."

"I can do that by myself." Troy said, "I don't have to close my eyes."

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that you do see anything you're not supposed to see." Sharpay said, hands on hips, which looked kinda funny, since she was in Troy's body, "So therefore, I'm gonna dress you."

"Fine." Troy said, squeezing his eyes tightly together. Sharpay smiled and pulled the t-shirt over his head, and then the nighty. She kneed down in front of him. "Right leg." She demanded, and Troy obliged, letting her pull half of the panties on, "Left leg." She then said, and he did it again, while daring to sneak a peek at his naked chest. Sharpay was busy with the panties, so she didn't see him.

_Wow,_ he mused to himself, _Sharpay really has a nice chest. Her boobs are just perfect. _

He quickly closed his eyes again when Sharpay stood up, to put on a bra. He held is arms out straight, and she put them between the straps, and clasped the bra together on the back. She went to the front again, and adjusted it a little bit.

"There." She smiled, "You can open your eyes now."

He opened them, to stare right into his own face. "This is not weird at all." He muttered, biting his lip.

Sharpay shook her head, and slowly made her way to the bed. Troy followed and they sat down together, looking at each other. They really had no idea how all this happened, and they had no idea if they would be switched back tomorrow or something.

"Look," Sharpay said, "We need to figure out what to do? Maybe we should crash into each other or something, or maybe…" she paused, "Maybe it was something we ate? Did you eat any weird stuff yesterday?"

"No." Troy muttered, "But let's try that whole crashing into each other thing, you mentioned!"

"Okay," Sharpay said, standing up on her feet. She pulled Troy with her, and they made it to each an end of the room. They counted to three, and then they ran towards each other, heads first.

"AW!" they both exclaimed, rubbing their heads as they were lying on the floor.

Just then, Ryan barged through door, "What's going on?" he asked, "What are you doing on the floor? And most importantly, what are you two doing alone together? Killing each other?"

"We're…" Sharpay swallowed, "We're rehearsing for the musical audition. We figured since you and Gabby are auditioning together, we might as well try. And we were dancing, when we… crashed into each other."

"Yeah." Troy quickly agreed.

"See, nothing to worry about, bro." Sharpay smiled.

Ryan narrowed his eyes in on Troy's body, "Did you just call me, _bro_!?"

Troy looked at Sharpay, a scared look in his brown eyes.

"I meant, _brother_!" Sharpay said, ruffling her short brown hair, "As in, yo cool slang, and all!"

"You're acting weird, Troy." Ryan replied, closing the door behind him.

The second he did that, Troy burst out laughing, looking at Sharpay with a huge grin, "Aaah, I can't believe you did that!" he said, "_Cool slang_! God Sharpay, that was so funny!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Sharpay shrieked, hitting him softly on the shoulder, "Stop laughing it's not funny. And… and the crashing into each other obviously didn't work either, because I'm still stuck in your body, and you're still stuck in mine!"

"Yeah, okay." Troy said, calming down. He took a deep breath and went back to Sharpay's bed, sitting down on it, "Got any other ideas?"

Sharpay took a seat beside him, hugging a fluffy pillow close, "No…" she trailed off, "I mean, it's pretty hard, when we don't know what caused this. Maybe we should try to figure that out?"

"But we didn't do anything!" Troy argued, "And I can't believe this, I never believed in magic before, and suddenly all this is happening to me. And with you of all people! I mean… you and I… never get along, and now we're kinda stuck with each other!"

"Yeah, well." Sharpay said, "We're just gonna have to deal with this until we go back to normal. How are we gonna handle it? I mean… I'm obviously gonna stay at your house, and you're gonna stay here, and… we're gonna have to do the things the other usually does… God, this is never gonna work!"

"We also have an audition to do." Troy said, "You just told Ryan that we're auditioning, so…"

"I know." Sharpay said, "But we'll just let Mrs. Darbus decide everything for us. It's easier, this way we wont get into a fight because of it."

"We don't always get into a fight." Troy reasoned, "I mean… we haven't really fought today. Except when I teased you, but I don't do that because I hate you Sharpay, I do that because it's fun, and I actually care about you. I never wanted to hurt you, if you have ever thought that way."

"Really?" Sharpay asked, a smile playing on her lips, "To tell the truth, I never really knew what I thought, Troy. Sometimes, I believed you flashed me a smile, but then seconds later, you'd say something that really hurt, and I'd be so sad. I just wanted us to get along, and be friends."

"And we can be that now." Troy said, a hint of regret in his voice, "Because we have to figure this out. And we can only do that together. What do you say, we wait until tomorrow, and maybe we'll be switched back through the night?"

"Okay." Sharpay said, "So you want me to leave now? Not to raise suspicion?"

"Don't matter." Troy said, "I kinda like having you here. And I don't really think that mingling with other people is a very good idea, so we only have each other to hang out with."

"Then what do you wanna do?" Sharpay asked.

"Can I touch your boobs again!?" Troy quickly asked, placing his hands there.

"NO!" Sharpay yelled, pulled them away, "No you can't. No movement from your side _at all_ in that area. Remember, they're still my boobs, even though they're on you right now."

"But don't you find it tempting at all?" Troy asked, crooking an eyebrow, "You have a whole male body, you can explore just as you want, and you're not gonna do it?"

"Eeew!" Sharpay said, "That's gross to even think about! Please get that image out of my head."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me?" Troy asked, looking his body up and down.

"Well…" Sharpay said, getting up, "Maybe I should just head your house, anyway. We can catch up tomorrow."

"Okay…" Troy smiled, in a teasing tone, "If you leave, it'll give me plenty of time to discover your body."

"Oh no!" Sharpay suddenly realized what danger she was putting her own body in, leaving it alone with Troy. No, no. That couldn't happen. She couldn't let him be alone, "I think I'll just stay the night."

"Really?" Troy asked, "Cool. We can share your bed, it's huge."

"Fine!" Sharpay said, "I have to keep an eye on you, apparently, because otherwise I don't know what you're doing to my… personal body parts!"

"Fine then." Troy said, "But can we dress down and see each other naked?"

"No!" Sharpay said, "I can't believe this is happening to me! My body is in the care of some… irresponsible sex-addict who can't get enough! Urgh, my life is going down the tubes!"

"Fine then." Troy said, "So, if we aren't cured tomorrow, you'll stay here until we are?"

"Yes." Sharpay said, as a matter of fact, "Because I can't leave you alone with my body. I don't know what you might do, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Fine then." Troy said, "How about learning some stuff about each other then? We'll have to know, if we have to act like each other."

"Good idea," Sharpay said, "And I can do my nails while, because these are seriously ugly." She said, showing him, his own nails, which were short and dirty.

"You can't do that, Sharpay!" Troy argued, "But you might want to fix those on your own body, one of them is falling off."

"Okay, I'll just go use the restroom, and find the stuff." She paused and looked at him, "And I'm keeping the door open, because I have to keep an eye on you."

Troy laughed, and Sharpay hurried into her bathroom, opening the toilet, still looking at Troy. When she was about to sit down though, she realized that that wasn't going to happen. She had to learn how to do it standing up!

"Oh, Troooy!?" she called, her voice all sweet and innocent.

"Yeeees!?" he mocked, coming into the bathroom.

"You need to help me with this." She said, motioning towards his special place, "I don't know how to do this. You have to teach me."

"Okay." Troy just said, "First, it would be a very good idea if you took your pants off…"

…

"…well that wasn't easy." Troy replied, slowly walking out of the bathroom, with Sharpay right behind him. "I can't believe it took you 45 minutes to learn how to pee!"

"It's hard, okay!?" Sharpay yelled, stomping her foot into the floor.

"Fine, fine, fine." Troy said, "Now that we've taught the invalid how to pee, let's do my nails!" he laughed, throwing himself on the pink bed, supported by a lot of fluffy pillows, "Do my nails, Shar, please? Or should I say, do _your_ nails?"

Sharpay shot him a killer look and sat beside him, finding all the stuff she needed to make the perfect nails, "You're really amused by this whole thing, aren't you? It's really not funny, Troy."

"Well, I'm thinking… someday we have to go back to our own bodies, but why not have some fun while we do this? It wont hurt anybody. I mean, when will I ever get the chance to get a manicure and a pedicure? It'll be weird if I do it in my own body, right?"

"I don't know what's scariest…" Sharpay begun, her voice stern and firm, "The fact that you want to have a manicure and pedicure, or that fact that you even know what they're called."

"Suck it up, Blondie." Troy replied, sticking his feet out for Sharpay to do first, "Unless you want the girls to think something is wrong with you when they see your nails, you better fix this."

"Fine." Sharpay replied, getting started on the work, "But we're asking questions while doing this. Everything will stay in this room, and we have to tell the truth. Deal?"

"Deal." Troy replied, enjoying the feeling of Sharpay's hands, well, his _own_ hands, nuzzle the feet he was currently walking on. "I go first: Who was your first kiss?"

Sharpay smiled, "Embarrassing enough, Ryan." She paused, "We had the part of Cinderella and her Prince it the third grade play. And in the end, when they kissed, we did it for real on stage. It was only later when we realized that maybe that was a bit disturbing and taught ourselves a stage kiss."

"Ha, that's funny." Troy said, "But you've kissed other guys later, right?"

"Sure." Sharpay flashed him a small smile, "Zeke and I made out pretty well when we were dating. And I've also kissed a couple of other guys in the school plays, and then a few of my other boyfriends. But Zeke was really something special. I liked him a lot, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Troy trailed off, "Why did you break up anyway?"

"We… we sorta drifted, I dunno." Sharpay said, "I think I loved him a lot, but I started to like another guy. Zeke figured it out, and though I told him nothing would ever happen, our relationship was never the same, so I broke things off with him."

"You liked another guy?" Troy questioned, arching an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I believe it's my time to ask you questions, now." Sharpay just replied, stroking the baby toe, "Why didn't you and Gabriella ever go out? I mean, you guys seemed to like each other during the call-backs? You had great chemistry, what happened?"

"Gabriella liked Ryan." Troy simply said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked, "Just like that?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded his head, yes, "I didn't really care, it wasn't like I had feelings for her already, I barely knew her, and the only reason we really hung out was because we were able to do something no other student at East High had ever done. We broke free from the status quo. We beat you and Ryan."

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, getting lost in the baby toe again, "It really hurt us, y'know? The Theatre was our thing. The thing we really felt at home doing. You know we aren't the smartest kids in school, so that was really all we knew how to do. But you took that away from us. I think it was the first time I felt really vulnerable."

"I'm sorry," Troy said, "Like I said before, I never meant to hurt you. I just needed that play to break free, and show everybody I'm more than a jock."

"That's okay." Sharpay said, "I realized that after. But anyway, when did Gabriella fall for Ryan? They didn't spend time together that much."

"During rehearsals." Troy said, "You guys were always there, and she kept watching him. I didn't even bother to ask her out after I realized that. I just told Ryan to ask her out sometime, and he did. A little while after that, we all started hanging out together. I really love that, y'know? That we're all friends."

"Yeah, it's kinda nice to have friends." Sharpay admitted, "I've never had that before. Not really."

"I'm glad." Troy said, "That you have that now."

"Anyway," Sharpay said, "I'm ready to do your hands… Here, let me take a look…"

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter didn't get us much further, but I'm building the story up ;p Please remember to leave me a review, I survive on them instead of food. _

_Much love, __**tootles, **__Stessa :) _


	5. How Do We Take a Shower?

_Once again; I love your reviews! They rock! And is it just me, or are there really not that many Troypay stories, right now? It's so sad, I miss them :p _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 5.**

**How Do We Take a Shower? **

Sharpay softly opened her eyes, to find Troy staring at her with her brown eyes. He had a teasing smile on his face, and she didn't quite know why.

"Did you have a nice dream?" he asked, looking like he was about to burst with laughter.

"Yeah, it was okay." Sharpay said, thinking how weird he was acting. She knew he usually did weird stuff, but what was going on with him? Did she talk in her sleep or something? "Why?"

Troy bit his lip, and softly motioned towards her lower region, where a very visible bump was seen.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay whined, quickly slapping her hands in front of it, to cover up, "I got my first boner!"

Troy started laughing, and fell off the bed, because he got cramps. Sharpay soon joined him, because she found it quite funny. Getting a boner was a thing she never thought she'd experience.

When their laughter died down, Sharpay's hard-on had settled a little, but it was still quite noticeable. Troy made his way onto the bed again, and laid down on his back, looking at the ceiling. Sharpay did the same, and they had a comfortable silence for awhile.

"I can't believe you had a hard-on." Troy giggled, "I mean, seriously? What was your dream about?"

"Ha, like I'll tell you." Sharpay said. She turned her head and looked at him, "Do you get these kind of dreams often? When, y'know, you wake up with a boner?"

"Yeah, kinda." Troy said, not really embarrassed about it, "It's natural you know?"

"What do you dream about when you do that?" Sharpay asked, "That girl Taylor mentioned last Friday? That girl you're in love with?"

"Yeah…" Troy trailed off, giving her a soft smile, "Yeah, I think about her a lot. She's like… just _it_, you know? Everything I really want."

"Who is she anyway?" Sharpay asked, "I mean, every girl will go crazy for you if you ask them out. Why don't you ask her out? She'll be a dumb goat if she says no."

"She's not a dumb goat." Troy said, "She's just not like all the other girls. She's herself, y'know? And when I watch her at school, I feel so free, because she does exactly what she wants, and she doesn't care what other people say. And I really admire that about her. And then of course… she's just so damn beautiful. I wouldn't change one thing about her."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"She'll say no." Troy said, sounding really confident with his beliefs, "I'm sure she will. She hates me. She thinks I'm just a stupid jock with no future."

"No-one thinks that, Troy." Sharpay said, "Not even I. I think you're very good at basketball, but you're also a very talented singer. And this is coming from me; the girl you usually argue with all the time. I'd actually like to sing with you sometime. But I guess we are, because we're auditioning together, right? Like we told Ryan."

"Yeah, I guess we are…" he softly said.

There was an awkward silence again. Sharpay didn't really know what to say next, so she just got lost in her thoughts. It was actually quite amazing that they hadn't had any real fights since yesterday. They'd gotten along pretty great, except for… well, when Troy kept touching her boobs.

Suddenly Troy burst out laughing again, his, or actually _her_, high pitched laughter, ringing in her, _no_ his ears. Was that really how she sounded for other people? Was her laugh that annoying? No wonder people covered their ears sometimes.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I can't believe you woke up with a boner!" he said again, laughter filling the room, "God, that was so funny!"

"Just you wait," she said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna have my, oh wait, _you're _gonna have your period."

"What!?" Troy asked, narrowing his eyes in on her.

"Yup," she just smiled, "So now… I have gym class tomorrow, so you can see just how horrible it is for girls to do any exercise when they have their period. From then on, I wont hear a peep out of you, when Gabby, Tay or I aren't in the _mood_ to play basketball with you."

"Yeah, we'll see." Troy just said. He stood up, and casually went to look at himself in the mirror, "So like, how old were you when you got your period?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that!" Sharpay whined, which came out more as a squeak, since she was whining with Troy's voice.

"Oh, please, Sharpay." Troy said, casually waving her off, "I don't think you and I are gonna have any secrets now. After all, I am gonna take a shower today before I leave this room." He paused, "Wow, I can see myself naked!"

"No-no-no-no!" Sharpay quickly said, bursting up from the bed, "You ain't going to take a shower as long as you're in my body! I'm not gonna give you that satisfaction!"

Troy laughed, "You have no idea how long we're gonna be stuck like this, so unless you want to be known as disgusting Sharpay who never showers, I suggest you let me."

"But how do I know if you touch anything…?" Sharpay whimpered, biting her lip.

"Just shower with me?" Troy said.

"No way!"

"You're looking like me!" Troy argued, "I'm gonna see your body no matter if you go in the shower with me or not. So, what do you say?"

"I guess so…" Sharpay trailed off, "But you better not enjoy this!"

Troy shot her a huge smile, and grabbed her hand. They went into her bathroom, and Sharpay turned on the water, and started roaming through her shelves to find her shampoos and such. When she turned around again, Troy was already half done undressing her body. But he'd stopped to look himself in the mirror.

"You know what would look really good on you?" he asked her, playing with her navel, "A belly button ring."

Sharpay lost her jaw, "Thank you for your suggestions, Troy, but no; it wont. I don't have the guts, so keep that thought to yourself." She paused, "And just so you know… if you tell anybody about seeing me naked, or how I look… I'm gonna kill you."

"I would never do that." Troy said, "I may seem like a complete jerk towards you at times, but I'd never do that to you. That's something personal. Like, if I slept with you, I'd never go bragging about it to my friends either."

"Great." Sharpay said. She slowly played with the boxers she was wearing, not really wanting to take them off. She knew she had to though. "Uhm, I guess we're gonna see each other naked now, huh? That's something I never thought I'd do with you."

"Nah…" Troy said, casually playing with a tot of the long golden locks he was getting used to.

"But we can handle it, right?" Sharpay said, a little unsure, "I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah," Troy said, "We're friends."

Sharpay quickly pulled her boxers down, but she didn't dare to look. She slipped into the shower, a started fumbling awkwardly with the bottles she'd placed on the floor. She looked up and caught his eye, "Are you coming then?"

He nodded, and slowly took off his underwear too. Even though he tried not to, he couldn't help but look. He was a guy after all. He tried not to make it too obvious, but he didn't do a very good job. He casually let his hand run over her chest, and let out a content sigh.

"It's okay, Troy." Sharpay said, pulling him into the shower, "Just look, you're a guy, I know, and… well, I guess it's natural. You can't help it, and… Well, it's not gonna affect me, since it really won't be me. You know, it will be my body, but my brain ain't there."

"Wow, thank you." Troy said, now, very obvious, looking down at her chest, where he once again ran his fingers over, "You have a really great body, Sharpay."

"Ah," Sharpay said, "There's a few things I'd like to change, but y'know, I'm dealing with them."

"But since you're this nice to me, maybe I should do something for you?"

"Actually…" Sharpay trailed off, massaging shampoo into her hair, and then Troy's too. His friends were probably gonna find it weird that his hair was soft and shiny the next day, but she didn't care, "You could pierce my ears for me? Like I said before, I don't have the guts."

"Deal." Troy said, "We can go down there today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Troy!" Sharpay squealed, and gave him a huge hug. She paused however, when she stood there, "So this is what it feels like to hug somebody with boobs. It's quite funny, and squeezed together."

"Why do you think I keep insist hugging you even though I'm always mean to you?"

"Haha!" Sharpay said, pulling away from him, but she had a soft smile on her face.

--

"Thank you so much, Troy!" Sharpay said, as she studied her ears, which now had holes in them, "It looks really good on me. Though that man kept giving us odd stared because I called you Troy."

"We have to call each other the other's name tomorrow at school." Troy said, "Otherwise we're doomed."

"Great," Sharpay smiled, flipping her hair, "That'll be a good theatre exercise."

"I just think our friends will notice," Troy said, "And you need to stop flipping your hair, I don't want to look gay."

"Oh, sorry." Sharpay replied, "But y'know, maybe they'll notice something different, but we'll just deny it. They wont believe it anyway if we tell them. It's too weird. I mean, I can't even completely believe it myself."

"No." Troy smiled, "You know what? What do you say we go for a smoothie or something? I could really use something sweet."

"Hey, it's my body!" Sharpay argued, "I can't let you get me all fat. I tell you, if you drink a smoothie, you're going running later."

"Fine, if you come with me!"

"Deal."

"Then let's get one, c'mon, ms. Slowly!" Troy laughed, and pulled her with him to a place that was selling smoothies. They both ordered one, and soon they found themselves walking around the mall, like a happy couple. They didn't realize it, until they met Jason and Zeke.

"Oh shoot!" Sharpay mumbled, she took Troy's hand, and tried to drag him away, but Jason and Zeke had seen them.

"Oh, look!" Zeke said, "It's the happy couple! Finally."

"Hi guys!" Jason said, as they stopped to talk, "What are you up to?"

"Just drinking smoothie." Sharpay replied, looking at Zeke with a sweet smile on her face. After all, it was her ex-boyfriend, and she still liked him a lot. Zeke however, found it a bit disturbing that Troy was shooting him such smiles.

"Cut it out!" Troy said, kicking Sharpay in the shin.

"Uh, sorry!" Sharpay quickly said.

"So, I see you finally got your act together and pierced your ears, Sharpay?" Zeke said, looking at Troy with a huge smile on his face.

"I know!" Sharpay butted in, "Doesn't it look great? I was a little insecure about the colour, because Troy believe red would be best, but I insisted on green, and then we had this huge argument, and the man in the shop looked weird at us, when…" she paused, "He kinda looked at us, like you do now…"

"Did you just refer to yourself as Troy!?" Jason asked.

"Oh…" Sharpay realized her mistake, and locked eyes with the real Troy.

"He's just kidding." Troy said, "We have an audition together tomorrow. He's just warming up, y'know?"

"Oh," Zeke said, looking weird at the both of them, "We'll just catch ya' tomorrow, ok?" he turned to Jason, "Let's leave the weird couple alone." He mumbled, and then they both left.

"Hey!" Sharpay yelled after them, "We're not a couple!" she lowered her voice and looked at Troy, who was busy finishing his smoothie, "Why would they think we're a couple?"

"We were holding hands." Troy just replied, throwing his cup in the trash, "It's not a big deal, Sharpay. Just let it go." He bounced off, in a way that reminded Sharpay freakishly much of her walking, while she watched him.

He took that rather well. How come he wasn't offended? Did he know something she didn't? And really, if he did, what was it?

* * *

_So, it's time to leave review again, folks. Please do. They mean a lot to me. I'll be back with next chapter soon._

_**Tootles, **__Stessa x3_


	6. What a Weird Day

_Hi, here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me! And guess what? I'm finally well enough to go back to school, which is good since we have our next exam this Thursday. Wish me luck, please?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 6.**

**What a Weird Day.**

Troy woke up with a weird feeling in his lower region. He slowly sat up in bed, and pain shot through his stomach.

"Aw!" he mumbled, placing his hands on his stomach. He squeezed his eyes together and laid back down on the soft mattress, trying to relax. This was just perfect. Sharpay had to get sick while he was in her body. He moved his arm to the side, and slapped Sharpay on her arm, "Wake up, Shar."

She slowly opened her eyes, and popped herself up on her elbows, "What's wrong, Troy!?"

"I have a stomach ache." Troy mumbled, "It really hurts."

Sharpay shot him a weird look, and started laughing, "I told you yesterday, Troy, you're getting your period. It's probably already there, you should go fix it before you stain my bed."

"What!" Troy shrieked, "Are these cramps?"

Sharpay merely nodded.

"I had no idea they were so painful." Troy said, "I'll stop calling you girls babies when you complain about them."

"Thank God," Sharpay said, "Well, get your cute butt, _my_ cute butt, into the bathroom. The tampons should be on the shelf. Go fix yourself up."

"Orgh man!" Troy said. He stood up and dragged himself out of the bed. He slowly made his way into the bathroom, and Sharpay just watched him, loving the fact that when this idiotic body-switching had to happen, it had happened when she was supposed to get her period. It wasn't very often a girl could get away from that, unless she was pregnant.

The door closed behind Troy, and there was silent for awhile. Sharpay just waited for the outburst she knew was coming. It took him some time to realize it, but finally he exclaimed;

"I have to do _what_!?"

--

They picked up all Troy's things from his house, and Sharpay had an awkward conversation with his mom, to explain why she would be staying at the Evans' house for some time. She made up some lame excuse about a project, and that she and Ryan had suddenly become best buds.

When she finally got out of Mrs. Bolton's claws, and threw an; "I love you mom!" over her shoulder, Troy was laughing like crazy outside, sitting in the driver's seat, of _her_ car.

They made their way to the school, gave each other a hug, and looked at the other's schedule, before they made their way into homeroom, where they met their friends, who found it rather weird that they were together. But luckily enough, they didn't question it too much.

After homeroom, Sharpay made her way to basketball practise along with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"So what was up with you and Sharpay yesterday?" Zeke asked, his eyes full of questions.

"Where you with Sharpay?" Chad asked, "I called you at home, but your mom said she didn't know where you were."

"Yeah," Sharpay said, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers, "I – I spend the night there, at the Evans'. So, I went with Sharpay to the mall, she had to get her ears pierced. I needed to… hold her hand, y'know?"

"Wow!" Chad smiled, padding him on the back, which caused Sharpay to fall forward and land on the floor, "Way to go dude! You're in! And uh, sorry." He mumbled, offering her his hand.

Sharpay took it, and soon they were in the gym, where they got changed. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of what Chad's words meant, that she didn't even realize that a whole bunch of hot guys were undressing in front of her. Chad had used the words ´You're in!´, what the hell did that mean? She wasn't really familiar with guy-language.

She looked up, and realized that the team was done changing, and she quickly changed into Troy's clothes too. It smelled an awfully lot like him, which she didn't mind. She'd grown to like that smell.

They hurried into the gym, where they were met by Coach Bolton, who told them, that before practise, they had to run some tracks. Sharpay found that idea really good, because the girls were having gym class outside too, so she would be able to keep an eye on Troy.

--

"Hey, Sharpay, can you hold this?" Kelsi asked, handing Troy a sports bra, while she quickly took her real one off.

Troy's eyes widened, but he tried to act cool and normal, so when Kelsi asked for the sports bra, he handed it to her, and shot her a sweet smile. She smiled back, and Troy wondered when Kelsi and Sharpay had become such close friends.

He looked around the changing room, taking in all the girls who were there, changing. He found it awfully uncomfortable actually, because he wasn't _that_ sick in his mind. It was only fun to tease Sharpay because she knew it was him, but all the other girls… that was just plain wrong.

And he really had to turn around, and dig into his gym bag, when Taylor and Gabriella started changing. He didn't want to see two of his best friends that way. Ew, that would ruin their friendship forever.

He found the gym clothes Sharpay had packed for him, and found it weird. Those few times where he'd watched the girls in gym class, Sharpay hadn't been wearing clothes like this. She'd been wearing small shorts and a cute top. This was a tee way too big for her, and baggy sweatpants.

"Oh," Gabriella wrinkled her nose, when Troy pulled the sweatpants on, "Period, huh?"

"Yeah," Troy quickly said, smiling though, "Period."

Gabriella flashed her a smile, but her eyes stopped at his ears, "Shar! When did you pierce your ears! I thought you didn't want to!"

Taylor, Kelsi and a few other girls quickly made their way towards Troy, and started brushing his hair away from his ears, to be able to see better. He stood there awkwardly. Was this really how it was to be a girl? Did they attack each other this way all the time?

"You didn't have them last Friday, did you?" Taylor asked.

"No." Troy said, "I – I got them yesterday."

"Really?" Kelsi mumbled, "That's so cool. I thought you were afraid of needles?"

"I am?" Troy paused, "Yeah, I_ am_! Yeah, but, y'know? Troy was with me, so his very sexy looks calmed me down."

"Huh?" Gabriella shot her a weird look, "What did you just say? Did you just call Troy _sexy_?"

"Oh yeah," Troy smiled, doing his best Sharpay impression, "Yeah, I did. C'mon girls, you know he's good-looking."

"Whatever, Shar." Taylor mumbled, turning away from him. They all did, so Troy was able to put his tee on too. He decided he better pull Sharpay's hair into a ponytail, like a lot of the girls did, so he went to look in the mirror. He had brought a brush, and a couple of ponytail holders, plus a lot, a lot of Barbie pens. He didn't know if he would be able to do this in a normal way.

When he was done… yeah, let's just say, it was a good thing that Gabriella and Taylor decided to do it for him, because otherwise, he would have looked like a complete fool. He had curls sticking out everywhere, and around 20 Barbie pens to hold his fringe back.

When they were all done, and Troy had been sprayed with a lot of deodorant, (which he hated by the way) they made their way outside, and their gym teacher asked them all to play some tag to get warmed up. Troy started to run, but quickly realized, what Sharpay was talking about, when she said it was uncomfortable at special times. He slowed down, and let himself be caught, just so he didn't have to make an effort.

When they were done, they made two teams, and played Capture the Flag. It was practically the only thing they could all really agree on, and their teacher didn't care, because the girls never really liked gym that much. All girls, who liked it, was either on a team, or a cheerleader, and all those who didn't, were stuck in this gym class.

Troy still didn't do effort to play the game, though he knew, he could have made his team win hands down, if he started running. He just stayed on their side of the field, and watched as some of the girls ran around. Their special body parts were bouncing up and down, and even though he didn't want to see them naked, he couldn't stop himself from looking now. He started to jump a little himself, to see how much Sharpay's boobs would move, and wasn't surprised to find them moving a lot.

He looked down, and got lost in his own world, just looking at Sharpay's great body parts. He was pulled out of his thoughts later, though, when Taylor hit him across the face;

"Sharpay! Move your butt!" she exclaimed, "We all know you have great boobs, but please stop looking at them, it's freaking us out!"

Troy blushed a deep red, he could feel the colour going into his cheeks, and he excused himself to get some water. Taylor rolled her eyes, and let him.

--

Sharpay stopped, and fell to the ground, her breathing wild and fast. She really wasn't a runner. She wasn't much of an anything that came to exercise, except dancing, but that was a totally different form for a way to use your body, so she lost her breath after two minutes on this jog.

She popped herself up on her elbows, to shoot a look towards the girls' gym class, and her eyes caught Troy. He was bouncing up and down, and she knew exactly why. Urgh, she was gonna kill him later! This was so embarrassing.

Chad, Jason and Zeke shot themselves into the grass next to her, and followed her gaze, towards the girls.

"You sure know where to look, dude." Jason smiled, padding her back.

"Uhm, yeah…" Sharpay whispered.

"What is up with Sharpay?" Zeke asked, "Look at the way she's bouncing up and down! And she doesn't even move out of that spot! It's like she wants us to look that way. She was acting weird yesterday too at the mall."

"I don't know." Sharpay answered, but couldn't help but giggle. She might as well have some fun, "But she does have a great body."

"True." Zeke just said, "Y'know…" he begun, "When we were dating, I had some pretty good times with her. She let me do a lot of stuff."

Sharpay's eyes widened. How dare he!? You don't tell your friends about stuff like that! That's intimate! She was getting ready to yell at him, and curse him, when Chad spoke:

"Uh, really?" he said, "Like what? What did you do? Did you sleep with her?"

"Oh yeah," Zeke said, "It was great too. She has a nice pair of…"

"I beg you not to finish that sentence!" Sharpay yelled, tears in her eyes, "How can you say stuff like that? Don't you think she trusts you not to go around bragging about it!? That stuff is intimate, Zeke, I can't believe you'd be such a jerk!"

"Oh…" Zeke paused, "I really didn't look at it that way. Maybe you're right."

"I am right." Sharpay said, crossing her arms, "The girls don't go around talking about this stuff. You sound like she's some sort of trophy you won, or something. Don't you realize that she has feelings too? Or did you just go out with her to fuck her?"

"No!" Zeke said, "I loved her. I was crushed when we broke up. I was really mad at that _other_ guy for a long time." he narrowed his eyes in on Troy, and Sharpay gulped.

"Well, she's sorry." Sharpay replied, a soft smile on her lips. She paused, "But we better get inside to play some real basketball, huh?"

The guys nodded, and stood up, to go inside. Sharpay went a little in front of the guys, and right before she entered the gym, she was sure she could hear Zeke mutter;

"What has gotten into him lately? Something is seriously wrong!"

--

Troy was happy to learn, that the girls almost never showered after gym class. Today wasn't an exception, because they almost hadn't done anything. A game of Capture the Flag can quickly get boring when 75 per cent of the class either has their period, doesn't want to break a nail or simply finds the game boring.

He just changed into his skirt and top, and brushed his hair. Then he got Gabriella and Taylor to help him reapply his make-up, to make him look acceptable. After they packed their bags, they made their way towards the cafeteria, where they found a seat to wait for the guys, and… Sharpay.

When they came into the cafeteria 10 minutes later, Troy discovered a weird smile on Sharpay's lips. He quickly stood up, and dragged her to the side.

"What did you do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in on her, the way she always used to, "What happened? What did you say?"

She chuckled, "Oh, I just took a shower with a lot of very hot guys!"

"Oh my God!" Troy whined, hitting her on the arm, "I can't believe you'd to that! Why didn't you just get out of it? Why didn't you tell them you had to leave? I can't believe you would do that."

"Oh…" Sharpay said, a soft smile on her lips, "It was the best…"

Troy dragged her by the arm, to their table, and pushed her into a chair. He stood before her, with his arm crossed, "You are unbelievable. I can't believe you'd let yourself do that. I thought you had more pride! I thought you were considering for other people, especially because of the way you acted around me yesterday!"

The others shot them weird looks, but didn't think much of it after that. They believed it was just yet another of their daily fights. Or disagreements. They hated them, but there weren't much they could do about it.

"Why do you even care so much anyways?" Sharpay asked, licking her lips, "Are you jealous because it wasn't you?"

"Yeah, that's right," Troy sarcastically replied, "I'm jealous, because I just can't get enough of you."

She laughed, "Wow, you really are a baby. Get over it. It wasn't like you wouldn't have done the same."

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Troy yelled, "Urgh, I hate you!"

"Well, I'm not too fond of you either!" Sharpay said, and got up from her seat. She shot her other friends a little smile, and let the cafeteria in a hurry.

--

When the auditions for the musical was held, Troy was still shooting Sharpay dirty looks.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other, with questions in their eyes. All the time, during Creative Writing, they'd tried to get Sharpay to tell them what was wrong, but she hadn't said a word about it. She seemed really, really angry.

"I wonder what he did now?" Taylor said, looking at Troy, who was laughing with Chad and Ryan, "I mean? Seriously, why does he always have to hurt her that way? I mean, just last Tuesday, she called me when she got home from school. She was crying her eyes out because of something he'd said to her. I have no idea why he treats her that way."

"I do." Gabriella said, looking at Sharpay, "But I can't tell you. I promised, it's a secret."

"All right," Taylor said, "I just wished he'd stop. I hate seeing her hurt."

"Me too." Gabriella mumbled, "Me too."

Troy looked at the two girls, playing with his long blonde hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he really made Sharpay cry several times because of the way he acted? But he didn't understand… she always told him off, when he said something to her. But maybe she actually took his insults personal. Now he really regretted it. He felt bad. And it wasn't because he wanted to see her get hurt, he just did it. It was like a defence mechanism. He couldn't help it.

Just then, Mrs. Darbus schussed the crowd, and asked Ryan and Gabriella to do the first audition. They got around a full page of monologue, that they were supposed to say to each other, so they stood up, and went on stage.

They did their piece, fairly well, considering it was without preparation, and then it was Troy and Sharpay's turn. It may have looked odd for other people, when Troy offered Sharpay a hand, because really, for them it looked like Sharpay offered Troy a hand, when they climbed the stairs in front of the stage.

"Okay," Mrs. Darbus said, "You two; read this!" she gave them each a piece of paper, and they took it, and placed themselves in the middle of the stage, facing each other.

Sharpay let her eyes wander downwards over the words, and froze, when she read the last line:

_Then the two, engage in a passionate kiss._

What!? Seriously! She was so not gonna do that! On normal circumstances she could have gotten her act together and done it, but really, she would be kissing her own lips. That was just gross!

"Uhm, Mrs. Darbus?" she said, "I really don't think we'll be able to do this."

"And why not, Mr. Bolton?"

"Well for starters… We have to kiss, and I'm so not locking lips with him, _her_!"

"If you want to audition, I suggest you do this." Mrs. Darbus just replied, looking at them with those eyes of hers.

Sharpay and Troy each took a deep breath, and turned to look at each other again. Troy bit his lip, in a way he always noticed Sharpay did, and flipped his hair over his should, to let it land on his back in soft cascades.

"But Victor!" he said, looking at her with a smirk, "We can't keep on doing this. It's wrong!"

"Nothing that's wrong, can feel so right." Sharpay replied.

"Yes, but you have a wife!" Troy said, "And I have a husband. It's not fair to them if we keep doing this. It'll break too many hearts, and it'll cost too many tears. We should get out now, while we're still not too attached."

"But that's just the problem, Maria," Sharpay said, "I'm already attached to you. I love you."

"You love me?" Troy questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Sharpay said, taking small steps towards his body, which was frozen in place, "I do love you. I love you more than I have ever loved my wife. You're everything to me. Run away with me!?"

"Oh, Victor!" Troy squealed. He leaned forward and placed his arms around Sharpay's waist, while she placed her hands around his neck. Two seconds later, they realized that there was something awfully wrong with that picture, and hurriedly switched. Then Troy leaned up, and placed a gently kiss on Sharpay's lips. She held him there, and they made the kiss passionate, all right. They'd show Darbus that they were perfect for the parts.

Mrs. Darbus stood up, and said; "Bravo, brava! Great work you two!"

Troy and Sharpay pulled away from each other, both a little flushed. They locked eyes, and Sharpay shot him a little smile.

"Damn," she then mumbled, "I'm a really good kisser."

"Yeah," Troy agreed, "So am I."

* * *

_Okay then, please remember to leave me a review, eh? _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;p _


	7. Old Feelings and Confessions

_Hi, thanks for the reviews! I love them. And guess what? My exam today got cancelled, I mean seriously, can you do that? That's so weird! Now I'm going to have it on the 22nd instead! Urgh, anyway, I have my history exam tomorrow, so I hope that one goes well. _

_**Disclaimer;**__ I own High School Musical like I own Santa.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 7.**

**Old Feelings and Confessions. **

"Okay, so really," Troy said, looking at Sharpay, "You can't go into the shower again with the team today, Sharpay. That's plain wrong. You have to make an excuse and slip out of there."

"Why?" Sharpay asked, stopping in her tracks, in front of Troy's locker. It was the next day at school, and Troy was trying to convince her not to shower with his team. However, she didn't really like that idea very much. She had so much fun the last time, "You know it'll look weird if you don't shower. They'll think you've turned gay or something."

"And they wont think that when they see me looking like crazy at their six-packs!?" Troy whined, shooting her the killer-look that he'd now really gotten to know how to use.

"But Troy!" Sharpay said, "Seriously, isn't it alright for me to have a little fun now that we're stuck like this? Seriously, did I not let you fill my body up when we took a shower!?"

"So?" Troy questioned, "That's a totally different situation."

"How's it different?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms.

"Because…" Troy trailed off, not wanting to tell her exactly why, "It just is, okay?"

"Why?" Sharpay asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"What do you expect me to do, Troy!?" Sharpay argued, "You demand for me to do something, and you wont even tell me why! If there's the tiniest chance that I'm not gonna do it, then I need an explanation!"

"I can't fucking tell you, Sharpay!" Troy yelled, causing everybody in the hall to look at them, "Got it? Get it into your tiny little, drama-freak brain! I can't tell you!"

"Shut the hell up, Troy, like you're a tiny bit better yourself! You think everybody wants to be your friends, but you're just a jock, okay? And you'll never make it in basketball. You don't have any fucking talent!"

"Uhm, guys?" Taylor chipped in, approaching them.

"What!?" They both exclaimed, looking at her.

"Why are you calling the other your own name?"

Troy and Sharpay quickly looked at each other, and then Sharpay turned around and flashed Taylor a smile, "Role-play. We're developing our theatrical abilities."

"Okay…" Taylor trailed off, not really knowing what to say to that.

"You!" Troy said, grabbing Sharpay's wrist, "I need to speak with you in private!" he dragged her towards the auditorium, and walked in there, shutting the door close behind them, "Sharpay, listen…" he said, "You can't, you just can't shower with the guys again."

"Why not?" Sharpay asked, a little scared of the way his voice was almost begging her now. He'd been angry before, but now he was really begging her not to do this. He might as well have been down on his knees, and she'd never seen him like that before. It was pretty intimidating.

"I can't tell you." Troy said.

"Well then," Sharpay said, "I really don't know what to say to you. I'm trying to act like you, and I'm even letting you do all the weird stuff you so badly wants to do." She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to raise suspicion, Troy. This is the way it's gonna be."

"If you do that, I'm gonna – I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna _what_, Troy?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm gonna pierce your navel!"

She lost her jaw, and drew in a short breath, trying to think of a comeback, "Well, if you do that, then… I'm gonna make Taylor kick you so hard in the nuts, that you'll be sterile!"

"You're on!" Troy just said, going for the door.

Sharpay watched him leave, tempting on whether or not he would actually do it. She came to the fact, that maybe he wouldn't, but decided to run after him anyway, "No! I didn't mean it! Troy, please don't pierce my navel!"

He turned around and shot her a look, "Stay away from me! You can go to my house, after all, me staying so much as your house will raise suspicion, and you don't want that!"

--

Sharpay silently looked around Troy's room, not really knowing what to do with her time. His mother was downstairs, making cookies, and had she been herself, she would have joined her, but really… wasn't that to raise suspicion too? She didn't really see Troy as the baking-kinda-guy, not like Zeke.

She slowly stood up and approached his shelf to find a CD to listen to. She went through them all, but there wasn't really anything she'd like to hear. He didn't even have any Broadway! How did he survive!? She made a decision though, and picked out some ´Frickin' A´. She could always listen to that, it wasn't too bad.

She plopped the CD into the in CD player and turned it on. She hit the volume button, and soon the room was filled with music. She sat down by Troy's laptop and turned it on, wanting to have some fun. If Troy was already logged on, she could easily talk to Chad or someone else.

Today was her lucky day. The instant she turned the laptop on, she was logged into Troy's account. It didn't take many seconds for Chad to IM her. They chatted for awhile about basketball, and Chad wanted to know how the fight with the Ice Queen had ended, which she aced her way out of, because she didn't really feel like, making him ask questions about their relationship. Then when she'd done that for awhile, she logged off, and turned on the TV instead.

She watched some lame TV-show for awhile, and turned to look at the clock. It was already 5:30. She didn't really like it. She couldn't let herself relax. Troy had been alone with her body since school was out, and now she really needed to see if it was okay. She stood up, packed an overnight bag, and decided to head to her house.

She made her way downstairs, and into the cosy little kitchen, where Mrs. Bolton was taking her chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Sharpay shot her a huge smile, and cleared her throat.

Mrs. Bolton turned around, startled, but got a smile on her face, by the sight of her son, "Oh hi Troy!" she said, eyeing the bag in Sharpay's hand, "Where are you going?"

"To Sharpay's house." Sharpay replied.

"Oh," Mrs. Bolton paused, "Is there something you want to tell me, Troy?"

Sharpay crooked and eyebrow, "What do you mean, mom?"

"Is there something going on between you and Sharpay? Are you going out? Have you found yourself a little girlfriend?"

Before Sharpay could even think of her actions, she burst out laughing. She couldn't really stop herself. God, that was so funny. Why would Troy's mom think that? "Why do you say that, mom?"

"Well…" Mrs. Bolton trailed off, shooting her a weird look, "I just got the impression, that maybe…" she paused, "I was probably imagining stuff, Troy! You have fun. Take some cookies with you, and give to Sharpay, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Sharpay smiled, taking the cookies Troy's mom handed her. She gave her a huge warm hug, and she could tell Mrs. Bolton was a bit surprised. She probably wasn't used to her son hugging her. Sharpay waved goodbye and started the walk towards her house.

She was jealous at Troy. He had the most awesome parents. There was a catch of being so rich, as the Evans' family was – the parents were never home. Sharpay hated that she never got to hug her mom or dad. Not even when she was younger. And Troy had all that. And his mom made cookies on a regular afternoon to give to him and his friends.

It didn't take her very long to reach her house, and for once, her mother's car was actually in the driveway. She didn't really want to face her though, in Troy's body, so she went around the back, to climb the tree outside the house, and then jump onto her balcony. She swung the overnight bag over her shoulder, and climbed up the tree. It was very easy, and she always snuck out that way when there was something she wanted to do, but wasn't allowed to.

It didn't take many minutes before she was standing on her balcony. She took a quick breather, and then tried to look into her room, without Troy seeing her. She saw him on her bed, looking through a scrapbook of hers. There's pictures of her Taylor and Gabriella in it. They made three of them together just a few weeks ago, so they'd always have stuff to remember. She saw him laugh, and thought to herself, that maybe he wasn't that bad.

She softly knocked on the glass door, and Troy looked up the minute he heard her. He looked a bit surprised to see her there, but he got up from the bed nonetheless and opened the door to let her come in. She walked pass him and threw the bag on the floor. She turned to face Troy, who was closing the door. He looked at her too, and awkwardly placed his hands in front of his stomach.

"Look," Sharpay said, walking closer, "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I shouldn't be showering with them, it's wrong on so many levels, and… I don't want to fight with you, Troy. We need to stay friends so we can figure this out, please?"

"You're right." Troy agreed, "And I'm glad you agree on that whole shower thing. I want us to stay friends. Do we hug it up?"

"Yes!" Sharpay said, and jumped into his open arms. He let his hands wander up and down her back some time, to make sure she knew that he actually did care. They hugged each other and pulled away, with smiles on their faces.

"Your mom made cookies!" Sharpay said, handing him one, "But don't eat too many! It's my body."

"Yeah, okay." Troy said, taking a bite of one of them, "So, what do you suggest we do with this whole thingy? We need to figure out how to get switched back. Do you have any oh so brilliant ideas?"

Sharpay squeezed her eyebrows together, a thoughtful look in her eyes, "Hmm, when we don't know what caused this, we can't figure out how to get switched back, so our main concern is finding out why we ended up like this, and what caused it? It obviously didn't happen to the other guys. They act completely normal. So, what makes the two of us different from our friends?"

"Uhm we're way hotter. The both of us." Troy said, half serious, half joking.

"You don't need to tell me Troy, I know, but I still need you to be serious."

"Okay. I guess… You're blonde, Taylor and Gabriella are not, but I'm not the only blonde guy, Ryan's blonde too." Troy said, trailing off, "Uhm, I don't know! Oh, yes I do! We're not dating! The others are dating."

"I think you're on to something." Sharpay replied, sitting down on her bed, "But… Why do we get like this because we aren't dating. Do you think the others found some weird spell to make us like this, because they want us to get together?"

"Or else…" Troy said, "Is it because we're arguing all the time? We're never really friendly, and maybe the others found a spell, or some weird drink, to do this to us, so we can act nicer to each other?"

"Could be." Sharpay replied, "It's just so hard to believe. I mean, I don't believe in this kind of stuff. It's still so unreal, that some sort of, _I dunno what_, has done this to us. I just find it a little hard to believe that they'd do this to us on purpose. Maybe it was an accident, maybe something ended in our drink by accident."

Troy groaned and fell backwards on the bed, where his head rested a few inch behind where Sharpay was sitting. She sighed and fell back too, resting her head close to his.

She reached out and placed a finger on his cheek, "It's weird," she whispered, "It's my own face. I never really noticed how I looked before. Not until I could see it like this."

"You're beautiful." Troy replied, "I've always thought so. You have the most amazing brown eyes, and they can hold so much emotion, you wouldn't know. Sometimes, when I lock eyes with you, I get this weird feeling because, either your eyes are sad, or angry or full of love, you always look perfect. And your eyes are never dead, they're always alive."

"Wow," Sharpay replied, "I never thought I'd hear that from you. But thank you, and I love your eyes too. But mostly your smile. You have a cute smile."

"You think so?" Troy asked, "It's charming on the ladies."

"Tell me about it." Sharpay said, sounding annoyed, "I never really noticed how many girls who came up to you on one day to hit on you and ask you out. No wonder you get annoyed. There were like, _10_ just today."

"Yeah, it's annoying me too." Troy replied, sadly, "Because the one girl that I like, she never comes up to me, and start flirting with me. She's one of the few who doesn't."

"Remember when I used to do that!?" Sharpay chuckled, "I was all, ´_Hi Troy, I missed you during vacation_´, and ´_Promise to come watch me in the musical. Promise?_´, and then let's not forget ´_Tootles_´." She chuckled again, "I was annoying, wasn't I?"

Troy paused, and locked eyes with her, not really answering. He drew in a breath and shot her a smile, "You weren't that bad, Sharpay." He said, regret in his voice, "Not like all the others. Just ask Chad, I remember telling him I thought you were cute, and then he was all like ´_So is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it_´."

Sharpay laughed, "Really? So you liked me too? That's weird, we never got around to go out then. Think about how different our friendship could have been now."

"Yeah," Troy said, trailing off, "I'm sure it would have been great though."

Sharpay chuckled, "But it's nice we're over that time now, and are friends, right? All those feelings gone."

"Yeah," Troy paused, looking at her, as she closed her eyes to rest them, "Yeah, it's great."

* * *

_Okay, so now it's time to leave me yet another review, deal? You know how I told you before that I crave them? I survive on them instead of food, actually. It's quite frightening, but they taste good, and I'm never hungry. _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;p _


	8. Out in the Open

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. Now I've got one exam out of the way, actually the worst one, so it's back on track next Monday, but I've got a nice weekend to chill in, so you'll probably see another update already tomorrow or Sunday. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 8.**

**Out in the Open.**

The next day, Troy and Sharpay were oddly friendly towards each other, and their 6 friends were finding it really weird. Chad was almost disgusted by the sight of them. Sharpay was talking really sweet to Troy, and she didn't insult him one time, while Troy didn't even tell her how much everybody hated her. So Chad and Gabriella suspected that something was wrong, and they intended to ask Troy later.

Troy was sitting by at a bench outside with Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Zeke and Taylor, enjoying the sun. He kept sending glances towards Sharpay, who was sitting underneath a tree, with Gabriella and Chad. He didn't know why, but somehow the three of them were afraid of getting sunburned, so they preferred the shadow.

He hated not being near her. Not because he was addicted or anything, he just didn't know if she did anything to embarrass him. They had agreed last night to cut the childish games and stay friends and be cool, because all this, embarrassing-each-other-thing, was just hurting themselves and people around them.

And then he just liked her company. But she didn't know that. And he didn't know how to tell her. Sigh, if just she knew…

--

Sharpay shot another look towards Troy and the other guys, making sure he didn't touch her anywhere. She knew he really wouldn't be able to because he was with them, but she was still nervous. As much as she'd grown to like him, she still didn't trust him with her body. He was a guy, after all.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, catching Sharpay's attention, "What's going on with you and Sharpay?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay questioned.

"Well, she's being all nice." Chad said, nodding towards their friends in the sun, "She doesn't even yell at you dude. What happened?"

"And!" Gabriella chipped in, "She keeps looking at you. Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Sharpay asked, finding this conversation weirder and weirder by the minute. They were obviously talking about something between the three of them, something that was about her, and she had no idea what it was. "Tell her what?" she repeated.

"Troy, have you lost your mind?" Gabriella asked, placing a hand on Sharpay's forehead, "Are you sick? You're acting weird now. Usually you are the one talking to us about how she hates you, and now when she's being nice to you, you're all calm and collected."

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked, her eyes wide, "Why wouldn't I be calm and collected? Why?"

"Well, it is kinda creepy." Chad said, "That she's so nice. But why? Is it because you told her? See, now she's looking at you again!"

"What did I tell her?" Sharpay questioned, wishing they'd just spill the beans.

"That you're in love with her." Gabriella said, as a matter of fact, "Duh. What else?"

"WHAT!?" Sharpay shrieked standing up, "Troy is in love with me?! I mean, am I in love with _Sharpay_!?"

"I really think you're losing it, Troy." Chad said, "Normally you can't stop going on about her. But I take it you haven't told her since you're acting this way. But maybe she likes you too now. Y'know, since she's so nice to you?"

Sharpay breathed in and sat back down, looking at Chad and Gabriella. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Troy really in love with her? God, she felt so stupid! How could she not have noticed that!? He did leave a few hints here and there, especially since they switched bodies. But how come he didn't tell her? And how come he acted like a jerk in front of her, if he liked her?

This was really, really weird. She didn't know what to think of this. I mean… it was Troy. Urgh, she was stupid! What should she do now? Should she tell him she knew? Should she make it clear that she didn't like him that way, and leave hints here and there, or…

Maybe it would be a good idea to figure out if she liked him too first. She had never really thought of him that way. Well, of course she had. She used to have a crush on him, like they talked about the other night. But she really believed she had gotten over that. But maybe she hadn't.

She really didn't know.

"Troy!?" Gabriella said, "Have you? Have you told her?"

"No…" Sharpay said, "But do you think she's acting sweeter?"

"Definitely." Chad said, nodding his head, so his hair bounced up and down, "She hasn't even yelled at you once today and it's already noon. That's improvement."

"Okay…" Sharpay trailed off, looking at Troy, as he laughed with Kelsi and Taylor. He really liked playing with her hair, she noticed. He always pulled a strand between his fingers, and curled it around his other fingers. Maybe he did like her. Now when she watched the way he played with her hair, it actually made sense.

God, what was she gonna do now?

--

Sharpay quickly made her way up the huge stairwell, afraid to let her mother or father see her. But they probably weren't home, so her main concern would be Ryan. But he knew that Troy was there every night anyway. He probably found it very, very weird.

She quickly went in the door to her room, and found Troy lying on her bed. He'd changed from the cute little outfit she'd made him wear this morning, into a pair of shorts and regular top instead. It was more casual, and he was on his stomach, doing some of her Creative Writing homework. Troy didn't take that class and Sharpay really missed it. They would probably switch homework now that she was home, so they could actually do their own.

"Hi." She softly said, closing the door behind her, "I didn't know basketball practise took this long. It's really hard."

"Welcome to my world." Troy replied, sitting up on her bed, "I'm glad you're home. I can't write anything, I'm bad at it."

"Then you can do your own math homework, please." Sharpay said, throwing him his bag pack. She sat down on the bed, and took a look at the work he had started on. It was really bad. He was right, he can't write.

Troy sat on the bed too, and took out his math homework, and started working on it too. There was silent for some time, while they just did their stuff, and never said a word. Sharpay was soon finished, and threw herself backwards on the bed, resting her hands behind her head.

She had thought and thought about the news Gabriella and Chad had revealed. She had mused about it all day, and she still hadn't gotten a step closer to how she felt. All she knew was that she liked Troy. He was a cool, sweet guy, and a great friend. She honestly had no idea what to make of this. But it was hard, because she wanted to tell him, but she had no idea how he'd react and what he'd do. Maybe he'd go crazy, and run away or something?

"Uhm, Troy?" she begun, fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah?" Troy questioned, looking up from his homework, "Something wrong?"

"I – I heard something today." Sharpay said, looking seriously into his eyes, "Something about you. And me."

"Okay?" Troy said, moving a little so he was sitting more in front of her, "What is it?"

"Don't get mad at me." Sharpay said, biting her lip, "Because it wasn't my fault, but… I was sitting with Chad and Gabriella today, and they'd noticed how different we acted around each other. And they asked me if I'd told you." she paused, "So I know, Troy."

"Oh…" Troy paused, a hurt look in his eyes, "You do?"

"Yes." Sharpay said. You could tell it was serious, and the air in the room had just changed, and suddenly she felt very nervous, and warm everywhere. "Troy… I had no idea you felt his way! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you liked someone else, that girl Taylor was talking about, and that girl you talked about yourself…"

"That was _you_, Sharpay." Troy said, swallowing hard, "I'm in love with you. I – I've been for a long time."

"But… I don't understand," Sharpay protested, "You always treat me like hell, and… Why didn't you tell me!? I feel like a complete idiot towards you with all my crazy talk the other night about how I used to have a crush on you! It was completely insensitive!"

"You didn't know, Sharpay." Troy said, "And I only acted that way towards you because I didn't want you to know. And I like teasing you because you get so mad, and I do it out of love. And… I told Chad and Gabby because I needed to tell someone. And I got jealous when you showered with the guys, that's why I was so mad."

"But… I don't just understand why you couldn't tell me then?"

"Well, I never thought you liked me. You didn't exactly treat me very good either, and… You were dating Zeke. You guys seemed so happy. Well, until you broke up."

"Yeah, and do you remember why we broke up?" Sharpay questioned, out of nowhere.

"Yeah, because you liked that other guy, and Zeke found out." Troy replied.

"Well…" Sharpay said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but that other guy was you."

"It was!?" Troy said, surprised. He couldn't believe this! Did she actually like him back, or something? Maybe he would be able to go out with her then? He couldn't comprehend it if that was.

"Yes," Sharpay smiled, "Of course it was. I was crazy about you then. _Was_."

"You're not anymore?" Troy asked, his heart quickly breaking into a million pieces. He couldn't believe that she _had_ liked him. Why couldn't she like him now? Why that _had_, why not _do_? That didn't make sense. He wanted her to like him now. He wanted her to do. Right now. Love him now.

"I don't know…" Sharpay admitted, looking at her fingers, "It's a little sudden, Troy."

"Well, I need you to make up your mind." Troy said, crossing his arm in his best Sharpay-manner. "I like you, and I want to know if I stand a chance with you at all. So please, Sharpay, do you think that you could like me at all? Or do I just need to forget you ever knew I liked you and then move on?"

"I don't know…" Sharpay said, "I wish I did. I need a clue or something. I can't just figure it out of nowhere. I mean, first we end up in each other's bodies, and now this revelation. You're scaring me, Troy, I thought you hated me. So… I need something to know it."

"Well, then…" Troy said, lifting up her face, "Start knowing it now…" and then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After about two seconds though, they pulled back.

"Ew!" Sharpay said, "I just kissed myself!"

"I forgot." Troy said, hitting his forehead with a slap, "I got caught in the moment, we obviously shouldn't kiss while we're stuck like this!"

"No…" Sharpay chuckled, "But you know what, Troy. Maybe I still like you. I have fun with you, and you ain't that bad. Will you take me out once we're back to ourselves? On a date?"

"Really?" Troy asked, his face slowly getting happier.

"Yup." Sharpay said, "Really."

* * *

_So, this was a short and pointless chapter, but it was needed. I didn't write it very good though, but hmm, I'll post it anyway. Please review. And also, guess what? I just got my Jump In CD, and yay! I love it! But I love almost everything Disney, so there's a surprise ;p And please, if you haven't, read my new story "Addicted to You", I'm writing it with paradise-maker786, and it's posted on her profile. "The Crazy Life of Libby Lee" will be updated soon too, MelleG and I are almost done with the chapter, it only needs a few datails. _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;p _


	9. Too Many Revelations

_Thanks for the awesome reviews, you know I love them. I'm working on a lot of one-shots right now, to start posting when this story is done. I have so many joined fics, that I probably wont start my own fic before some of those are finished, but you never know, I'm working on a few story-lines though, just if I feel like writing something. Such as... a sequel to Forbidden Beauty, I kinda hope it'll work out, but maybe it wont. Anyway, I'll let you go on with your reading... ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 9.**

**Too Many Revelations. **

"See, I brought chocolate!" Chad said, throwing 6 candy bars at the table in front of his friends, "My mom bought them yesterday, and I figured I might as well snatch a few for us."

"Yummy, I'm on a sugar low." Gabriella mumbled, grabbing one of them immediately. She opened it up and took a huge bite, the others looking at her, a little scared; "What?" she mumbled, swallowing her bite, "I told you I'm on _a_ sugar low!"

"Fine then!" Ryan said, snatching a candy bar too. The others quickly grabbed one too, but Sharpay looked at Troy with regret. If he was gonna eat that, it would go straight to her body! She usually never ate candy, because she gained weight easily, and when there wasn't musical practise, she had to watch what she ate.

"Hey!" she said, as he took a hue bite, "Don't eat that!" she took the candy out of his hand and placed it at the table, "It's gonna go straight to my ass! I mean, your ass! No, my ass! _Your_ ass!"

"So what?" Troy said, taking the candy bar again, "I like chubby girls. No, I mean, I like being chubby. It's really cool."

"No you don't." Sharpay said, taking the candy bar back from him, "That's not fair. It's me who has to live with it later. If you eat that, you're gonna go running."

"I can't go running." Troy mumbled, placing a hand on his stomach, "I'm not aloud to do any exercise."

"Why not?" Sharpay asked, crooking an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Troy said, and he seemed really nervous, "All later. Y'know, we might want to rebuild that whole trust thingy again after I do that?"

"What did you do?" Sharpay asked, worry streaming through her body, "Please tell me what you did?"

"Later." Troy said, quickly snatching his candy bar back and hurrying out of the cafeteria.

"Stay!" Sharpay yelled, running after him, "You're gonna tell me! Wait!"

Chad flinched as the door smacked close behind them, "Oh well…" he said, "And I had agreed with myself yesterday that they were making progress. I guess not."

"No." Gabriella said, whipping her mouth, "They acted all sweet yesterday towards each other. I really thought they'd changed. But even though… They've been acting weird more-so-than usual. Not just towards each other. But with us too. The other day Sharpay couldn't even do her own hair in gym class, and she had no idea what she was saying during Creative Writing."

"Talk about Troy and his basketball skills." Chad mumbled, "He couldn't even throw free throws last Monday. Seriously, we thought he might be sick. And then when we were running tracks, he just sat down and started staring at Sharpay while you guys were having gym."

"Well, they've been spending a lot of time together." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Taylor questioned, "What do you mean _time_?"

"Troy's staying at our house every night." Ryan revealed, "I find it weird. And it's in Sharpay's room too. But I never hear any yelling from in there and they do their homework and the other day they were dancing when they crashed into each other."

"They've been acting weird since our Movie Night." Taylor mumbled, "Well, do you know what? When they come back here, we just demand them to tell us what's going on! They're our friends, and whether or not the news are bad, they have to tell us!"

"Yeah!" Gabriella agreed, "Hey Chad, do you think you could snatch some candy bars again tomorrow?"

The others laughed, and just then, Sharpay and Troy came back into the room, Troy looking really mad at Sharpay, and that was funny, because normally it was the other way around.

"Did she tell you, Troy?" Ryan asked, looking at his friend.

"No!" Sharpay said, sound like she was really girly-mad, "No, she didn't. She refused, and I want to know it!"

"Calm down!" Troy argued, "You'll know it sooner or later!"

"Fine then." Sharpay said, sitting back down.

"Guys?" Taylor said, catching their attention, "We just had a group meeting, and we demand to know what's going with the two of you!"

"What?" Troy broke out laughing, "Going on? Nothing's going on between us! Why would you think that?"

"You've been acting weirdly sweet towards each other." Gabriella said, as a matter of fact, "And now we want to know it."

Sharpay looked Troy in the eyes, and sighed, "I think it's time for them to know." she said, "Maybe they can even help us?"

"Okay." Troy said, "Come to the Evans resident as soon as you get out of school, and we'll tell you everything."

--

"Okay." Chad said, when they were all sitting in Sharpay's room, that afternoon, "Now we really gotta know what's going on, 'kay?"

"Sure." Troy replied, fiddling with his long blonde locks, "You see… When I woke up Saturday morning, something had changed."

"For the better?" Taylor suggested, making an attempt for a joke.

There was no audience whatsoever, so Sharpay quickly continued their story, "You know. The same goes for me. I woke up in the wrong bedroom, and… the wrong body."

"What do you mean ´the wrong body´?" Gabriella asked, crooking an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sorta stuck here in Sharpay's body, and she's stuck in mine." Troy said.

"Let me get this right…" Ryan begun, "You're switched? Sharpay is in Troy's body, and Troy is in Sharpay's body?"

Troy and Sharpay just nodded, not really answering.

"Oh my God, guys!" Ryan broke out laughing, "You're hilarious! Could you make it a little more _Freaky Friday_!?"

"Haha!" Gabriella agreed, "Cliché, much?"

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other, confusedness in their eyes. Didn't they believe them? God, that was what they'd been afraid of! That was why they didn't want to tell them, but they had wanted to hear it, and now they were just laughing at them! Unbelievable.

"Guys!" Sharpay said, her blue eyes lightening in a way you would never see Troy's eyes do, "It's true! Stop laughing!"

"You two are unbelievable!" Taylor laughed, tears streaming from her eyes because of it, "Switched bodies, that's so funny! Have you been doing this all week just to pull a prank on us!? God, you two really need to get yourselves a life! I can't believe you couldn't get a better idea though, I thought you were actors!?"

"Yeah!" Chad said, "You did trick us for awhile though, but this was taking it a bit too far! Like Troy would be able to keep his hands to himself if he was in Sharpay's body!"

"He can't!" Sharpay said, crossing her arms.

"Look," Troy said, "If you don't believe us, then let me prove it to you."

"How?" Chad just questioned, that smirking smile on his face.

"Yeah how, Troy?" Sharpay asked, her eyebrows ached.

"Would Sharpay do this?" Troy asked, quickly pulling his mini skirt off, along with his top.

Sharpay lost her jaw, and frantically hid her eyes behind her hands, moving in front of Troy, who just pushed her away, "Oh my God, Troy!" she shrieked, "I can't believe you'd do that! That's so embarrassing!" she shot a look towards her stomach, where her navel was hidden behind a bandage of some sort, "Oh my God!" she then yelled, "You pierced my navel? I can't believe you'd do that, you've so crossed a line! I thought we agreed to stop all this after we made up!?"

"This was before we made up." Troy said, biting his lip, and ignoring their friends, who were obviously confused.

"You know what?" Sharpay said, "Screw this, two can play at this game!" and then she pulled Troy's shorts and t-shirt off too, leaving herself in only a pair of green boxers.

"No!" Troy said, "I can't believe you took on those boxers, I hate them."

"Really?" Sharpay questioned, "I think they're cute. Look, there's bunnies on them." She paused after getting lost in the small bunnies on Troy's green boxers, and looked up again, "But Troy would you please dress me up again? That's my brother over there!" she yelled, pointing at Ryan.

"Oh my God…" Ryan mumbled, as he finally figured everything out, "They really are in each others bodies."

"Finally somebody believes us!" Sharpay said, smiling gratefully at Ryan, "And then, would you please excuse us for a minute, I have to go put some clothes on Troy." She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into the bathroom, while the others watched the door smack close.

"I can't believe this…" Gabriella said, "Doesn't stuff like this only happen in movies? I don't believe in this kinda stuff."

"No, but-"

Chad was cut off by Sharpay's (they knew it was her, but it was Troy's mouth which was yelling) yell from the bathroom, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SEE, I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T TRUST YOU WITH MY BODY! AND WASN'T I STUPID? I ACTUALLY TRUSTED YOU ALONE WITH IT, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU PIERCE MY NAVEL! ONE OF THE THINGS I JUST CAN'T STAND! GOD, TROY, YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"I'm sorry, Sharpay!" Troy said, not as loud as Sharpay though, but they could still hear him, because they were very quiet, "It was the other day when we had that fight at school, and I told you to just go home to my house! I said I'd pierce your navel, and I was pissed at you, so I did it… Oh my God, you didn't make me sterile like you threatened to do, did you?"

"No!" Sharpay yelled, "Because I actually think about other people! I can't believe I made truce with you yesterday after this!"

"We made a little more than truce!" Troy said, "We…"

"I'm very a where of what we did, Troy, thank you very much."

"I feel bad for Sharpay." Chad commented.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella suddenly realized, "We have said some things to Sharpay, whom we thought was Troy at the moment, that we shouldn't have said."

"Whoops." Chad commented, a shy smile on his face.

Just then the doors burst open and Troy came out dressed in a bathrobe, while Sharpay was still only dressed in the green, bunnies boxers. They sat down on her bed, Sharpay still fuming mad at Troy. "You know?" she begun again, "I… I still can't fucking believe you pierced my navel, that's so…"

"I just thought it'd look hot on you!" Troy said, "Like I already told you when I took a shower."

"You've seen way more of me, than… Urgh, my life is still going down the tubes."

"Guys?" Gabriella interrupted, "We're sorry we didn't believe you before."

"Do you know what caused this?" Taylor asked. That was such a Taylor-question. Always trying to get to the bottom of things. "Do you have any ideas?"

"We don't." Troy said, playing with his hair again, "I mean… we tried a lot of things. That day when you found us on the floor, Ry, we were just running into each other to see if that would help."

"When did this start?" Chad asked.

"Saturday morning." Sharpay replied, "I woke up in Troy's room, and he woke up here. It must have been something we did Friday night."

"Oh my God!" Taylor said, locking eyes with Gabriella, "The necklaces…"

"What necklaces?" Troy questioned.

"Those we made you wear when we were playing Truth or Dare?!" Gabriella shrieked, "Taylor bought them at this new shop at the mall. Goolah's Shop or something crazy like that! Maybe you should try them on again, and see if it works?"

"Well, mine is right here." Troy said, digging into Sharpay's bedside table. He found it and held it up, "Where's yours, Sharpay?"

"Uhm, at your house I guess." Sharpay replied, "But… weren't you reading something that day too, Tay? Some sort of story!"

"Oh yeah, actually…" Taylor trailed off, "I had totally forgotten about that one. But now when you mentioned it, the story did say something about two siblings fighting, and then they switched bodies."

"Was there anything about how they were switched back?" Ryan asked, hope in his voice.

"I was about to read that, when Sharpay spotted a cute guy." Taylor said, "So I placed the story on the table…"

"… which I cleared a few seconds later, and threw everything in the trash!" Gabriella finished, "Oh my God! I threw it out! What are we gonna do!? We need to figure out how to get you back to normal!"

"Why don't the four of us go down to Goolah's Shop?" Chad said, standing up, "While Sharpay and Troy go to Troy's house to find the necklace. We'll talk to Goolah. Maybe she knows the story, and can tell us?"

"Good idea." Ryan agreed, "We'll meet here after."

"Yup." Sharpay said, she stood up and looked at herself, "I need a shirt, don't I?"

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed, nodding a little.

--

"Okay, this does look a little creepy." Chad mumbled, looking at Goolah's Shop, when they were standing outside, "What made you guys go in there?"

"Don't ask." Gabriella said, shaking her head a little, "I just saw the shop from the shop over there!" she pointed behind her to the shop where Sharpay had been trying on clothes, "And well… Tay and I decided to go take a look, while Shar was… busy, and uhm, Tay bought the necklaces."

"Well, if we're lucky, that Goolah woman will know something about them. Can you remember anything you read Tay?" Ryan asked, as they carefully, and a little afraid, stepped into the shop.

"Not much." Taylor said, "I only kinda read the intro. About how… that Queen's brother and sister kept arguing, and then she used her necklaces on them. I can't even remember what her name was, otherwise it would have been easier."

"Let's just ask her." Chad said, approaching the desk, where the African-American woman was standing, just like the last time, when the girls had been there. She looked up, a little surprised by the sight of the four teens.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, "Hi. Do you remember me?"

"Yes." Goolah said, "You bought Queen Chica's necklaces. How's that working out for ya'?"

"Not very good." Gabriella answered, "You see, I accidentally threw out the story, and uhm… Our two friends, accidentally, switched bodies, so we were wondering if you remember the story?"

"You threw out the story!?" Goolah asked, a little scared, "That was probably the most stupid thing you could do."

"I know!" Gabriella agreed, throwing her arms in the air.

"But don't you remember the story?" Ryan asked, hope in his voice.

"No." Goolah just answered, "Only thing I remember, is… It's Queen Chica's Spell. She did it because her siblings were always arguing, but I can't remember how they got switched back. That's kinda why the necklaces came with a story."

"Oh no." Taylor mumbled, "Well… we're just gonna have to try and figure something out, I guess."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "Let's go home."

--

Troy carefully slid on his necklace, while Taylor held up his long blonde hair. He looked Sharpay, who was also just clasping hers together. When they were both done, they looked at each other, waiting for a miracle to happen. But they didn't spin around in circles, and they didn't feel a rush.

Actually nothing happened, and they were still stuck in each others bodies.

"Try joining hands." Ryan suggested.

Sharpay and Troy grabbed each other's hands, and squeezed their eyes together. They hoped that when they opened them again, they would look at the other, and not themselves. But when they opened them again, nothing had changed.

"Damnit!" Sharpay cursed, standing up, "Fuck this shit! We're gonna be stuck like this forever! We'll, I guess there's no other option than for me to either turn guy and date girls, or date boys and be called a fag!"

"Calm down, Sharpay!" Gabriella said, "We'll figure this out. You're gonna get your own body back, you have to."

"Yeah," Troy said, giving her a small hug, "You will. We're gonna work it out, Sharpay."

"Really?" she questioned, looking at him.

"Really." Troy promised.

"Maybe we could just search the internet?" Taylor suggested, "I mean, we do know what the spell is called, so it's really easy to use Google."

* * *

_Okay, end of this chapter. Remember to leave me a review, eh? _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;o _


	10. And Here We Go Again

_Hi, thank for the reviews, I love them. So. I got one more exam out of the way, the reading/spelling thingy, so that's okay. Though I have two math exams tomorrow, which are gonna be boring, since I hate math so much. And it's 4 hours too... Buh-huh, I hope it goes okay. Anyway, here is your update. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 10.**

**And Here We Go Again.**

"Sharpay, are you sure this is a good idea?" Gabriella asked, looking at her friend.

Sharpay shot her a cocky smile, and padded her shoulder, "Oh yeah…" she said, "It's payback time for Troy."

"Why don't just let it go?" Taylor suggested, "I don't feel comfortable with this, Sharpay. It's not fair."

"And it wasn't fair for him to pierce my navel either, so now I'm doing this." Sharpay said, "I hope he's gonna like it. And if he don't; that's too bad. And I'll just tell him you didn't know it, don't worry. You guys go get yourself an ice cream while I do this, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay…" Gabriella said, biting her lip, "Come over when you're done, eh?"

"Sure." Sharpay said, shooting her an evil smile. Then she turned around and walked into the shop.

Oh, yes, it was definitely payback time for the Troy-boy.

--

"Try Google." Chad suggested, looking at Troy.

"Got cha." Troy smiled, flipping his hair onto his back, "Queen… Chica…" he mumbled while he pressed the keys, and ended with the enter-key. Immediately, a whole bunch of things came up.

"Well…" Ryan said, looking at the screen, "I guess there's nothing left to do that just go through all them."

"Well," Troy said, "We've been stuck like this for some time now, and I guess if we want to get back to normal, we have to do this. It sucks! Where are the girls anyway, aren't they supposed to help with this research too?"

"They're at the mall!" Chad said, "Taylor said something about Sharpay doing something… I'm not quite sure what it was though, but they'll be back soon to research."

"Yeah, maybe they should even search the trash around the Smoothie Place!" Ryan said, crooking an eyebrow, "It sounds gross, yes, but maybe the story is still down there after Gabriella threw it out?"

"That's disturbing Ryan!" Chad said, laughing, "But I guess we could actually get Sharpay to do it if it meant she'd find the story, and get her body back." He paused and picked up his cell phone, "I'll call her."

"No Chad!" Troy said, scrolling down one site at the computer, "You can't take advantage of her… state like that, she's a little confused, and if she does that, she's gonna kill you later. Don't want that to happen, now do you?"

"Like I care!" Chad said, quickly hitting Sharpay's speed dial.

--

"…kay, good luck then." Sharpay mumbled, "Bye." She closed her cell and turned to look at Taylor and Gabriella with a sorrowful look, "Yeah, we're gonna go through the trashcans to find the story. Fun, much?"

"You don't mean that, do you?" Taylor asked, shooting her an ´Are you crazy?´- look.

"Oh yes, I do." Sharpay mumbled, "And you two better help me here! This is all your fault really."

"How's it our fault?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you bought the necklaces, duh." Sharpay said, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Gabriella and Taylor couldn't help but laugh, even though she was serious. It just sounded so funny, because it was Troy saying _duh_. There was something they never thought they'd hear him say!

"It's not funny, guys!" Sharpay said, stomping her foot into the floor, "I'm serious, Gabby! You better dig into that trashcan, right over there, or I'm gonna get seriously angry at you! NOW!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Gabriella said, hurriedly approaching a trashcan. She looked into it, a disgusted look on her face! Ew, that was so gross! But she felt kinda guilty. It was her fault that two of her best friends were stuck in each others bodies. And surprisingly enough, Sharpay hadn't choked her to death yet, so she wouldn't give her a chance to do so. Therefore she knew she had to do this. "Tay?" she whispered, swallowing hard, "Do you think you can help me?"

"Uhm…" Taylor trailed off, looking into the trashcan as well.

"Oh, I think she can." Sharpay said, shooting them both a death glare, "Very, very much."

They hurriedly lowered their heads again, and took a deep breath. There they went…

--

A couple of days later, nothing had happened. They had unsuccessfully gone through the trashcans at the mall. Taylor and Gabriella were still washing their hands every ten seconds, because the smell was just… Ew. The boys had spent hours in front of the computer, but no luck.

It was really starting to annoy both Troy and Sharpay, because they wanted to go back to their own bodies. Troy was really excited, because Sharpay had said that she would love to go on a date with him. Even though she was a little mad at him because of the bellybutton ring, he still suspected that she would go out with him.

And if she didn't, he had the whole speech ready for her. He didn't want to let her go, now when he almost had her.

"Why don't we go to the mall again?" Chad suggested, "The four of us, and… Troy and Sharpay… You can stay home to… I dunno, think of other ideas?"

"Maybe we should just give up!" Troy said, throwing himself back onto Sharpay's bed, "Let's face it, Sharpay; we're stuck like this. We'll never get back, so we might as well make a pact and marry each other."

Sharpay laughed, "Ha! In your dreams, Troy."

"So, what?" Troy just replied, biting his lip, "I believe that I am allowed to dream whatever I want to."

"Yeah, yeah," Sharpay said, closing her eyes, leaning back on her bed too, to lie her head next to Troy's, "Just don't tell me about it, please."

"Ow, you know you like me, Sharpay…" Troy teased, nudging her in the side, "No matter how much I annoy you, you can't deny it. I'm an extremely good-looking friend, and you want more of me!"

"May I repeat myself?" Sharpay asked, before doing so, "Ha! In your dreams, Troy."

Troy was about to say something back, when Ryan interrupted them; "Okay you two, shut the hell up. I don't want to have my sister looking like a guy for the rest of her life, so we'll have to find a way, no matter what!"

"I agree!" Sharpay quickly said, "There's no way I'm looking like this forever."

"Hey!" Troy whined, "Do you say I have a bad body!? C'mon, Sharpay, you know you want a piece of me, everybody does."

"I really think you should shut up now, Troy." Taylor interrupted them, "We don't want a hear one of your ego-trips right now, kay? We have huger problems."

"Yup," Sharpay agreed, "But… I think you should go to the mall, the four of you. Troy and I need to talk. Please, if you want to help us?"

"We always do." Gabriella smiled, standing up, "We'll be there for the rest of the day. We're not giving up."

They all said goodbye, and left the room, leaving Troy and Sharpay to themselves. They didn't know what to say to each other. Sharpay was still really angry at Troy because of the whole bellybutton thing, but she wasn't fuming. And besides, she'd gotten to give him back, real good!

"Troy…" Sharpay begun, "Could you lay back with all your I'm-so-hot-jokes? It's really annoying to listen to."

"I'm sorry." Troy said, "I… Well, I just thought you liked me?"

"I do, Troy." Sharpay said, "Kind of. I don't know for sure, I already told you that. Everything is a little sudden to me, right now. Because of this whole thing, but… I do think you're sweet. And when I think about how much I used to like you, I really believe we could go out. And I'll like to go on a date with you when we get our own bodies back. But you really need to stop acting the way you do."

"I will…" Troy said, "I'm just… I dunno, showing off, I think. Instincts."

"Ha! Okay…" Sharpay laughed.

"But you really will go out with me? It's not just something you're saying because you want me to shut up?"

"No." Sharpay said, reaching out for his hand, "I really do like you. And I'm really looking forward to going out on a date with you sometime."

"Good." Troy smiled, "Anyway, I really need a shower? Care to join me, then?"

"Sure." Sharpay said, pulling him onto his feet. They went into the bathroom, and quickly stripped down, and turned on the water. They slipped into the shower, and Sharpay quickly found the shampoo for Troy to use. He was quite familiar with the different ones now, but it was an old habit for her to pick them for him.

Sharpay watched him for awhile, as he cleaned her hair, with great care. She could tell he loved her hair a lot, it was quite sweet actually. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were shining, "You know I didn't look at the girls during gym class, right?"

"Huh?" Sharpay exclaimed, snapping out of her thoughts about him.

"I told you that I didn't look at the other girls during gym class." Troy repeated, "I only like looking at you and teasing you, but that's because I like you. I couldn't even get myself to look at Gabriella and Taylor. I guess you don't have that problem, since you showered with the guys…"

Sharpay laughed, "So you were jealous!" she giggled.

Troy's face dropped, and so did his smile, "Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Hey…" Sharpay whispered, lifting his head up with her index finger, "…don't be. It's you I like, isn't it?"

Troy's smile immediately came back to his face, and he tiptoed up to place a sweet kiss on Sharpay's lips. They knew it was a bit gross, kissing each other, but they closed their eyes safely together, and when they did that, they just knew it was the other they were kissing and everything was fine.

Troy's heart was soaring, and he couldn't believe his luck. Sharpay really did like him, otherwise she wouldn't kiss him like that, and she definitely wouldn't stand naked with him in this shower. He placed his hands on her waist, and she snuck her arms around his neck. She assaulted his lips with hers, parting them, to let her tongue fight with his.

Two minutes later she pulled away from him, a smile on her face too. She pulled his blonde locks away from his shoulder, and looked him in the eye, "We're gonna get through this, right Troy?"

"Sure." Troy smiled, "No matter what."

There was a silence for awhile, and Sharpay finally realized that Troy had taken off the bandage on her navel, and a pink bellybutton ring was sticking out. It was kinda cool actually, now that she'd seen it. She'd never really liked a piercing unless it was in the ear, but it was actually cute on her. It suited her very well.

"You know…" she begun, looking up at him with a smile on her face, "I guess that bellybutton ring ain't so bad. It looks kinda good on me."

"Really!?" Troy exclaimed, "See, I told you it would! I just looked at you and thought about what would, y'know, turn me on even more, and… uhm, a pink bellybutton ring looked good. So you're not mad?"

"No…" Sharpay smiled, "I'm not mad…"

"Great!" Troy said, laughing, "I couldn't really stand it if you kept on being mad at me. I know it was stupid of me to do so, but I was mad at you for not getting the hints about me liking you, and then… Well, you know I thought it'd look hot. Thank you for forgiving me, Sharpay!"

"Uhm, you're welcome…" Sharpay said, biting her lip, "But now when we've discussed this… I have a confession too."

"What…?" Troy asked, worrying in his voice, "You really didn't make me sterile did you?"

"No!" Sharpay quickly said, "But I kinda did something else…" she paused, "I… I gave you a tattoo?"

"A tattoo!?" Troy shrieked, "You!? But you hate needles!"

"I had to give you back!" Sharpay argued, feeling bad though. That had probably been a little over the line. She took a deep breath and held out her upper arm, to show him what she had done. She looked at it, and he looked down too, a little smile on his face.

On his arm was firmly written **I love Sharpay**.

"I just thought I'd pull an ego-trip too." Sharpay said, on the verge of tears. She was so ashamed of herself because of this. She'd really tattooed his arm! Why didn't she listen to Taylor and Gabriella when they told her not to!?

Troy smiled, and traced his finger along the words on his arm. He didn't blow up, and that really surprised her. He just stood there, and stared at it, and then he looked up, and shot her a smile, "It's nice."

Sharpay squeezed her eyebrows together, "So, you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Troy questioned, laughter in his voice, "Why would I be mad? It's the truth. I love you, Sharpay."

Sharpay got a huge smile on her face, and she could feel tears tingling in her eyes, "I – I love you too, Troy." She whispered, the truth pouring out of her.

Their smiles got wider, and they leaned towards each other, their lips pressed together. They felt a rush of feelings floating around, as they closed their eyes, and got lost in each other. Their tongues fought, and they let theirs hands roam around. Suddenly a jolt broke them apart, and they opened their eyes.

And then they looked at each other, shock covering their features, Troy was looking at Sharpay, and Sharpay was looking at Troy.

* * *

_Okay , so I actually had a few reviewers who suspected a real Disney-ending, with the whole thing being true love. I guess you saw right through me, eh? But yeah, remember to review me now, and I'll be back with more soon! There's only like...2 chapters left or something. _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;p _


	11. Necklaces May Come With Penis – & Boobs!

_Hey, thanks for the reviews! ;p I only have one writing exam left now, but it's not until next week, and I have time off until then! Yay! (claps all excited). And my essay went great today… I think… As you guys probably already figured, I love to write, so at least I wasn't bored ;p Anyway, I hope ya'll like this update! ;o_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 11.**

**Necklaces, May Come With Penis – and Boobs!**

Then Sharpay started screaming. Her heart fluttered, and tears quickly spilled out of her eyes, even though you wouldn't be able to tell, because she was in the shower.

Troy just looked at her, a grin safely plastered across his face. Then she stopped screaming and jumped onto him, throwing her arms around his neck. She attacked his lips with hers, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She combed her fingers through his hair, and started kissing his cheeks and everywhere she could reach.

Troy was so happy. He had just gotten his body back, and now Sharpay was kissing him everywhere, his heart soaring. He put his hands around her waist and hugged her closer, letting her affections wash all over him. She seemed really, really happy. And he let her get her excitement out, because she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time now.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay squealed, pulling away from him, "Oh my God! I'm me and you're you, and… we're not each other, and I look at you and not myself! And… Oh God, Troy! This is so great, we're back to normal! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, it's great…" Troy said, looking at her childish face. Happiness was shining through her eyes, and she had the hugest smile on her face that he had ever seen. She looked so happy, and that made him _so_ happy too.

"I can't believe we're back to normal!" Sharpay said, hugging him again, "We gotta get to the mall and tell the guys they don't have to worry. God, they're gonna be so happy when they hear this!" she paused and looked down at herself, a blush creeping into her face, "Uhm, I just realized that we're naked."

"Maybe we should get dressed?" Troy suggested, slipping out of the shower.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sharpay trailed off, "Get dressed…" she followed him, and they took each a towel to dry themselves. Then Sharpay left the bathroom to let him dress while she found some clothes in her closet too. She couldn't believe it! She was in her own body again, and everything was great. They'd really managed to get through it.

She paused when she was about to decide which skirt to wear. What had made them go back to normal? It had happened right as they kissed, after they'd told each other they loved each other. Huh, that was weird. Was it because they'd finally overcome their differences and settled down? Had there gone a certain amount of time? What?

She shook her head. They really needed to go back to Goolah's Shop and ask her if she knew something about this now. And then they could give her those damn necklaces back. Sharpay sure as hell didn't want them anymore! They had done nothing but bring them bad luck.

She quickly picked a white skirt with glitter on it, and then a pink tube top. She slipped it on, and hurried out of her closet, to find Troy sitting on her bed, in the green bunny boxers she loved so much. She sat down next to him, and she still wasn't able to whip that smile off her face.

"Hi," he smiled, turning around to look at her. He studied her face real close, and then placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You look great. That top is cute."

"Thanks." She smiled, biting her lip, "I like your boxers, but you need to take some clothes on before we leave for the mall."

"Well…" Troy said, "I know you very well now, and I was thinking… You'll take so long to do your hair and makeup that I might as well relax here for awhile in your favourite boxers."

"That's okay with me." Sharpay replied, standing up to slander into her bathroom, "As long as you don't take a shirt on until right before we leave." She paused and arched her eyebrows, a glint in her eyes, "I like the view."

Troy chuckled as she made her way into the bathroom, to fix her makeup. He threw himself back on the bed, not able to believe his luck. He was back in his own body, and Sharpay was being nice to him. She liked him, in fact, she'd just told him she loved him.

And she wanted to go out with him.

He held his arm out for himself to see, and smiled at the words which were engraved in his arm. And she said _he_ was having an ego-trip!? Puh-lease, so was she! Why else should she had done that? She was just as bad as him. But he understood why she had done it. Of course she wanted to give him back, she was Sharpay Evans after all, and she never let down on a challenge.

He chuckled again, and closed his eyes. It was unbelievable how much he loved her. They weren't even dating for real, but he knew he loved her. She was amazing, and he couldn't believe that she actually loved him back. He had been in love with her forever, but had only been able to tell Gabriella and Chad about his feelings for her, because he was so afraid she'd shut him down. But turned out, while she had been with Zeke, she had fallen for him too.

He stood up and went to his bag to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He took it on, and jumped into his sneakers, waiting for Sharpay to be ready. He couldn't believe his luck. She was the most amazing beautiful girl in the entire world. And she was actually his now. She had looked really good in her mini skirt and pink tube top.

Just perfect.

He was about to go knock on her door, but it opened in the same second, because Sharpay was coming out of it. She had brushed her hair to the side, and placed a flower buckle in it, giving her a cute adorable look. She had a little makeup on, and she jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked her, a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, taking his hand, "I'm ready to go…" she paused and looked at him, "Are you my boyfriend now?"

"Hmm, I dunno." Troy replied, "Am I?"

"I think you are…"

"Good," Troy said, squeezing her hand tight, "Then so are you my girlfriend."

--

"…don't understand!" Taylor argued, slamming her closed fist into the table, "You have to remember some of it! You must have read that story sometime before you displayed those damn necklaces!"

"I am sorry." Goolah replied, shrugging her shoulders, "I told you to watch the necklaces with great care. I told you they could be dangerous. It's not my fault you didn't listen to me."

"Okay, so we made a mistake." Gabriella said, trying desperately to make her help them, "But we're just kids! You need to take care of this! You have a responsibility as a grownup and a saleswoman!"

"I warned you." Goolah just said, not before slipping into the back of the store, through the thick curtains of velour, covering the doorframe.

"Damnit!" Gabriella cursed. You could tell she was really angry, because Gabriella almost never cursed. Only when something was bothering her, really bad, "What are we gonna do!?" she shrieked, "I feel so guilty!"

"Me too." Taylor mumbled, stubbornly crossing her arms, even though Goolah couldn't hear them. She sighed, "Let's see what the boys are up to? Maybe they've had some luck on their finding-out-where-the-trash-ends-after-it-has-been-to-the-mall-project."

Gabriella giggled and they hurried out of the shop, to find Ryan and Chad looking helplessly under a bench by the wall. Ryan was down on all four, and Chad was jumping nervously up and down next to him.

"Guys!?" Taylor exclaimed, making Ryan's head jump right up into the bench. He retired his head out of there, and rubbed it, a mad look in his eyes. "Sorry…" Taylor tried, shooting him a smile.

"How did it go?" Chad asked Gabriella, deciding to ignore the two of them.

"Not good." Gabriella said, "She refused to tell us anything, and the worst part is, I think she knows!"

"Yeah, I mean I-" Taylor begun, but she was cut off by a loud squeal, and they all turned around to find Sharpay and Troy running towards them, their hands linked together. The first they did was jump onto their friends, and hug and kiss them to death.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, looking at Troy, "Did you get an idea, Shar?"

"I'm not Sharpay!" Troy replied, a huge grin on his face, "I'm Troy! We're back to normal!"

"What!?" Gabriella shrieked, turning towards the blonde girl, who was nodding like crazy, "Is it true?"

"Yes!" Sharpay agreed, "It's true! I'm me again, I have my body back! Isn't this great?"

"How did it happen?" Chad asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"We were in the shower…" Troy said, and by the look Ryan gave him, he added, "Don't even start with me!… anyway, we were in the shower, and Sharpay said she liked the bellybutton ring I had given her, and then she showed me her…" he paused to use air quotes, "´revenge´, and I said I liked it, and told her I loved her, she said it back and then we kissed and when we opened our eyes we were back to normal!"

"Oh my God!" Taylor said, and then turned to Sharpay, "You _kissed_ him!?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, sort of."

"Are you an item!?" Gabriella shrieked, excitement covering her face. Maybe Troy finally had his dream come true!

"Yeah, we are…" Troy replied, pulling Sharpay towards him to plant a kiss on the top of her head. She let out a content sigh, and hugged him around the waist, leaning her head on his chest. "I love this girl…"

Sharpay shot him a smile, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "And I love this boy."

"That's so great, guys!" Taylor shrieked, before jumping on them, giving them hugs and kisses, much like they'd just done to them. "Awesome! We're three couples now! It's gonna be so great!"

"Yeah, it will." Sharpay said, "But first… we gotta return these." She held up the necklaces and marched towards Goolah's Shop, determined to get these stupid, body-switching things out of her hands.

The others followed her close, and they ended in front of the counter, waiting for Goolah to come out, when she finally did, Sharpay slammed those necklaces into the table with full force, "There!" she exclaimed, "You should really leave a warning before you sell these!; _Necklaces, may come with penis_!"

"_And boobs_!" Troy added, throwing Goolah a dirty look.

"I see you're switched back now, eh?" Goolah said, trying to cheer the mood a little, "Then we have no problem do we? See, I told you everything would work out."

"Don't you realize just how stupid that sounds!?" Sharpay argued, throwing her arms in the air, like a true Drama Queen, "Here take these back!" she threw the necklaces at the desk, "I don't want them!"

"And don't let anyone else buy them!" Taylor chipped in, "Unless you find that story."

"I have an extra copy right here." Goolah said, digging under her counter to find one. She held it up for them to see, and they all lost their jaws.

"Don't you realize I digged through trash to find that story!?" Gabriella wailed, slamming her fist into the desk, "And you had one here all along? What kinda person are you!?"

"It doesn't work, if the people affected by this, knows the story." Goolah told them, "And I know you'd tell them if I told you. This spell has to work out on its own."

"What happened then?" Ryan asked her, fiddling with his hat.

"You see…" Goolah begun, "Queen Chica's sister and brother were always fighting, just like you two must have been, otherwise it wouldn't have worked," she looked at Troy and Sharpay who both nodded, "And the purpose of these necklaces is, for the two people fighting, to each take one on in the night, and the next morning, they'll be switched."

"Yeah, we know all that…" Chad said, getting into the story.

"The spell is supposed to bring the two people closer together, to make them forget about their differences." She eyed Troy and Sharpay's linked hands, and shot them a smile, "I see it worked real good, huh?" she paused, "Anyway… the spell will be broken, when the two people tell each other ´I love you´ and really mean it."

"Cool…" Gabriella said, a delightful look in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Goolah agreed.

"NOT!" Gabriella finished. She turned around to look at her friends, "C'mon guys, let's get out of here, and we have to remember to give the whole school a warning to never shop here."

"Yeah." Taylor added, and they headed for the door. "And remember," she told Goolah, "Don't let _anyone_ else buy them!"

She shook her head, showing them her white teeth, and the six teens made their way out of the shop. Before they turned the corner though, Sharpay threw the shop one last look, where Goolah was placing the necklaces for display in the window.

* * *

_I hope you liked this. There's only one chapter left now! Please leave me a review!_

_**Tootles, **__Stessa x3_


	12. A Happy Ending?

_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the last chapter. I decided to post it today, because guess what!? It's my birthday! I'm 16 now! Yay!_ _And I got Corbin Bleu's CD from my sister, so I'm listening to that now.. Just my kind of music ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Queen Chica's Spell**

**Chapter 12.**

**A Happy Ending?**

"I'll see you after class, right?" Sharpay asked, wrapping her arms around Troy's shoulder, and squeezing him tight.

"Yeah, right after class, Shar." Troy chuckled, giving her a light kiss on the lips, "It's lunch, okay? We'll sit together and eat. I'll even bring you your salad, like a real gentleman."

"You'd do that for me?" Sharpay asked, kissing his lips again, but this time she lingered there, parting his lips with her tongue. He gladly accepted, because really, who wouldn't?

"Is anyone else starting to get freaked out already?" Taylor asked, looking at Chad, Ryan and Gabriella, "Seriously, it's only been a day! And I'm freaking out!"

"It's better than them arguing." Chad reasoned, "I mean now… we can only hear…" he swallowed hard, "Their constant kissing noises." He paused, "Urgh!"

"Oh let them," Gabriella said. Being the most romantic one out of the four of them, she didn't mind their lovey-dovey talk and touches, she found is so unbelievably adorable. "It's cute, don't you think?"

"Uhm no!" Ryan said, eyeing his sister, who by now, had her tongue down her boyfriend's throat, "Seriously, it's my sister. I could live without that image."

"Why don't we just go to class?" Taylor suggested.

"You have Creative Writing with Sharpay, and I have basketball with Troy." Chad said, "Please drag them away from each other, be my guest, or else they're not gonna hear the warning bell."

"Okay, Troy!? Sharpay!?" Taylor said, angrily breaking the kissing couple apart, "We have class now, and you're creeping us out. Save this for the bedroom, okay?"

"Sure…" Sharpay giggled, waving at Troy, as she was pulled away by her girlfriends, "I love you!" she yelled at him, before they turned the corner.

--

Troy took a look at the empty seat next to him, wondering where Sharpay was. She had promised to be there soon, she just had to fix something by her locker. The others were almost done eating their lunch, and her salad just stood there, waiting for her to come.

"What can be taking her so long?" he questioned, looking at Gabriella.

"Oh, how sweet!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her heart, "You miss her already don't you? Oh… That's so adorable!"

"Would you shut up, Gabby!" Taylor said, "We're not in the mood for lovey-dovey talk right now, do it later."

"How did she find out you liked her?" Gabriella then asked Troy, deciding to ignore Taylor's request.

"Uhm, yeah…" Troy said, shooting her and Chad dirty looks, "I wonder how that happened? It probably wasn't you two who told her, was it?" he sarcastically said.

"Whoops." Gabriella giggled, "Bad question to ask." She paused, "I'm sorry Troy, look we thought it was you!"

"I know, and it's okay, I'm not mad." Troy laughed, "I got the girl, didn't I?"

"That reminds me…" Ryan said, looking at him with serious eyes, "I need to speak with you. I have to make sure you treat my sister good!"

"Please Ryan," Taylor chipped in, "Troy treats everybody good."

"I know…" Ryan said, "But if you ever hurt her, I'm gonna get really angry with you!"

"Sure Ry," Troy replied, not knowing if he should take the overprotecting twin brother seriously or not. From the moment they befriended the Evans twins, they'd learned to know that Ryan was very protecting over Sharpay. He wouldn't let her do much, and if she got home later than expected, he demanded to know where she'd been and what she'd been up to. Now that Troy thought about it, he'd given Zeke the same speech when he'd been dating Sharpay.

Troy thought Sharpay would find it annoying, but she'd told him once, that she found it adorable, and that she was happy that someone cared. It just showed her how much Ryan loved her.

"I'm serious, Troy." Ryan warned him.

"I know," Troy quickly said, "I'm not gonna hurt her. I love her, so why should I?"

"You never know…" Ryan trailed off, before turning to Gabriella again, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"That's it!" Troy said, "I'm gonna go find her, you coming with me Chad?"

"Sure." Chad replied, before standing up. Then he turned to Taylor, "I'll be right back, babe."

"Stop calling me babe, it's discrimination!" Taylor argued.

"Okay, woman." Chad said, and then he hurried out of the cafeteria with Troy.

"The same goes for woman!" they heard Taylor yell, before the door closed behind them.

--

Sharpay was standing by her locker, fixing her makeup, before she would head to the cafeteria for some lunch. She couldn't wait to see Troy again. She really loved him, and when he'd told her he loved her, the truth had just poured right out of her. And of course it was the truth, because otherwise they wouldn't be back to normal.

So, you could say that the necklaces had been good for one thing. They'd finally gotten together. She had also just had a crush on him since she was like… 13 years old or something, he'd always had something she liked a lot. But then Zeke had come along, and she'd decided to forget about him, but of course they'd had to become friends, all 6 of them, and she couldn't help but fall for him all over again.

But it worked out okay, didn't it?

She was about to close her locker, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with a guy named Freddie, from the science squad. She hadn't in her life talked to him before, but now he was looking at her, with expectations written across his face.

He was really geeky, and the old icy Sharpay wouldn't have given him the time of day, but the new Sharpay, the one who was so happy and all in love, shot him a cute smile, and closed her locker. Then she turned around and looked at him, questions in her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi…iiiih." He said, awkwardly placing his glasses back on his nose, and smothering his hair, so it wasn't messy.

"Anything you wanted?" Sharpay questioned, still smiling at him, though she subconsciously checked her watch, to see how much time she had left with the guys for lunch. If Freddie didn't hurry, she would miss it completely.

"Uhm…" Freddie begun, shooting her a smile, "If was just thinking… When you wanted to go out on that date?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sharpay said, her heart beating faster. Did he actually think she wanted to go out with him?

"Yeah…" Freddie trailed off, "You said you'd let me take you out. You just had to find a day."

"Yes." Peter Brown agreed, "I heard it too, the weird things was, two minutes later, you told Dan the same."

"Me too." Harry nodded, looking at his fellow students, who had all stopped to hear their conversation. It was all people from the science squad, whom Sharpay had never spoken to before, so she found this really weird.

"Are you two timing all of us?" Freddie asked.

"Not two timing," Harry said, "More like fifty timing."

"Uhm…" Sharpay didn't know what to say, she looked at them, and bit her lip, "I don't really recall talking to you guys at all… I'm sorry. When did this happen?" she leaned against her locker, and saw Troy and Chad approaching them from the end of the hall. She quickly squeezed her eyes together, hoping that when she opened them, they'd all be gone.

"Three days ago." Peter said, "With me anyway."

"Three days ago, you say?" Sharpay questioned, suddenly waking up. Three days ago… she hadn't been in her own body, but a certain basketball star had been. What had he been up to? She shot Peter a smile, "What exactly did I say?"

"You came up to me and placed your arms around my shoulders in the science lab, and then you licked my ear and told me to take you out next Friday."

"I did?" Sharpay said, breathing hard. She shot Troy a look. He had now stopped and was looking nervously at their conversation. She caught his eyes, and he shot her a teasing grin.

"Excuse me for a second…" Sharpay told the geeks, and slowly approached Troy, a little step at a time, "Troy?" she said, but when she was a few feet away from him, he turned around on his heel and ran down the hallway as fast as possible, "TROY BOLTON!?" Sharpay yelled, quickly brushing past Chad, to catch up with her boyfriend and give him a piece of her mind, "Get back here, Troy!" she screamed, "Urgh, I'm gonna kill you!"

--

_So Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton had certainly learned a few things about each other. They'd learned to appreciate the little things in life, and the people around them._

_Sharpay now believed in magic, but her old belief was still there. The feeling she got when she kissed Troy, was at her point, the closest thing she had ever gotten to magic, even though she'd just experienced it for real. And according to her old belief, she was in love with her only one, when she got that feeling, so maybe she'd have to deal with Troy for a long time._

_Troy however, had finally gotten his big wish come true. He'd gotten Sharpay, the girl he'd been wanting forever. He now realized that true love and magic were in fact real things, and he had now experienced both. Because being with Sharpay, was magical itself. _

_They'd been through the journey of their lives, and had settled down their differences. Everything was now better, a whole lot better than their friends could have ever hoped for. They no longer had to listen to their arguing, and they could all just be happy. _

_Seems like, Queen Chica's Spell had done what it was supposed to. Maybe it would now move on, to find it's next target…

* * *

_

_Ta-dah! Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading this story, and thanks for reviewing through it. It meant a lot to me, I hope you'll remember to review one last time, please?_

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;p_


End file.
